Honest?
by Slytherin Sabrina
Summary: Bagaimana dua saudara sepupu yang sangat dekat sama-sama menyukai seorang gadis ? Apakah seorang diantara mereka akan mengalah untuk kebahagiaan yang lain ? Maukah mereka berkorban ? Ini adalah cerita mengenai Putri Gryffindor yang mampu memesona dua orang dalam satu keluarga sekaligus. Siapakah mereka ? Draco Malfoy dan...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter © Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**Honest? Slytherin Sabrina**

**Note : Yang udah mneinggal tetep gua bikin meninggal kok, tapi mungkin akan ada pengecualian untuk beberapa cast ajah :) Tapi cast utama kita tetep kok ( Dramione tercinta ).. Sebenernya pengen masukin Cedric kapan-kapan, tapi mungkin di fic yang beda ajah. Akan ada cast tambahan milik saya.. Hope you like it ! Ini chapter udah saya edit ulang, semoga tambah jelas aja yaa :) Thanks**

**Happy Reading !**

FLASHBACK

"... Ehm…dan kali ini tidak lupa kami akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Putra dan Ketua Murid Putri di Hogwarts tahun ini…"

Ucap Professor Minerva McGonagall setelah semua pidato panjang lebarnya mengenai Ujian NEWT dan OWL yang baru saja dilaksanakan oleh murid-murid Hogwarts. Semua murid yang tadinya sibuk berbisik-bisik dan menguap menahan kantuk langsung membenahi posisi duduknya berusaha menyimak perkataan McGonagall selanjutnya.

Terutama bagi para prefek dan murid-murid yang menginginkan jabatan Ketua Murid tahun ini. Dalam sekejap suasana jadi sangat hening.

"Ketua Murid Putri kita tahun ini adalah…Miss Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Aku bergetar saat mendengarnya dan rasa senangku meluap-luap. Ini sungguh-sungguh kejutan. Yah, memang beberapa anak memang sudah memprediksinya. Namun tetap saja, semuanya terasa sangat mengejutkan buatku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Mum dan Dad saat mendengarnya nanti.

"Selamat, Mione."Harry menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Hermione, sudah kuduga. Benar kan apa kataku ?" Ron membusungkan dadanya, menyombongkan diri. Beberapa anak mengikuti perilaku mereka. Aku hanya dapat membalas dengan senyuman atau sekedar berkata "Terimakasih."

"Sebagai pemegang predikat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian kali ini, dan dengan rekomendasi dari beberapa professor pengajar kami sepakat Miss Granger dari Asrama Gryffindor terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri tahun ini. Dan kami harap dapat melaksanakan tugas lebih dari baik."

"Dan jangan lupa, pemegang jabatan Ketua Murid Putra kita tahun ini adalah…,"aku menahan napas saat Professor McGonagall menyambung kalimatnya.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin."sambung Professor McGonagall. Tepuk tangan serentak riuh memenuhi Meja Slytherin.

What-the-hell of this ?

Draco Malfoy ?

Malfoy ?

"Demi Merlin, Mione. Kau akan berpartner dengan si Pirang itu ?"kata Dean tidak percaya. Aku hanya dapat melongo, masih terkejut dengan perkataan McGonagall barusan.

Apa yang dapat aku harapkan dengan berpartner dengan Ferret-busuk-idiot itu ?

"Katakan bahwa pendengaranku bermasalah, Harry !"

FLASHBACK END

Oh Shit, aku sudah mengingat kejadian ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Ayolah Hermione, hal itu sudah berlalu kemarin, untuk apa mengingat-ingatnya lagi, racauku dalam hati.

Omong kosong ini sangat menyita pikiranku dan membuatku tidak fokus sepanjang hari ini. Aku terus melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh seperti menjatuhkan baju-baju kotor ke dalam wastafel cuci piring—dan dengan sukses mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Ginny, membuat jubah Harry basah karena air minum yang tidak sengaja kutumpahkan karena aku terus melamun, bahkan dengan bodohnya aku melemparkan mantra muntah siput kepada Neville— seperti yang pernah dilakukan Ron kepada Draco, namun justru berbalik pada dirinya sendiri karena tongkatnya baru saja patah— secara tidak sengaja hanya karena dia menepuk bahuku.

'Aku pasti sudah sangat gila,'gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menjumpai bahwa koridor ini sedikit sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff tahun keempat yang masih bercengkarama di dekat koridor. Kemana yang lain ? Apa semua murid berada di Aula Besar ? Bukankah jam makan malam baru dimulai 2 jam lagi. Aku menggerutu dalam hati, hari mulai petang dan aku baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan karena buku yang kupinjam pun tidak benar. Seharusnya aku meminjam buku mengenai Ramuan Hellebore untuk mengerjakan essai yang ditugaskan oleh Professor Slughorn, namun justru aku meminjam buku 'Mantra Transfigurasi Pakaian'. Sepertinya Syndrom Kegilaanku hari ini sudah sangat menyesatkan.

BRUGH !

"Aww..."aku terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras. Kepalaku sedikit pening. Sepertinya baru saja membentur sesuatu. Aku meraba keningku yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan sampai sebuah tangan terulur padaku.

"Oh Maaf Miss, aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menyusahkanmu."sahut suara itu. Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang mengulurkannya dan beranjak bangun.

"Oh...tidak, tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ceroboh sepanjang hari ini..."aku masih mengusap-usap keningku sampai aku mendongak dan melihat ke arah seorang pemuda asing yang menatap khawatir padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening.

Pemuda itu menatapku intens. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat iris matanya berwana hijau terang. Hampir seperti mata Harry. Untuk sejenak, aku merasa terhipnotis oleh matanya. Sampai aku merasakan remasan kecil di tanganku. Oh, dia masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Ahh...kau bisa...melepaskanku sekarang."kataku canggung. Dia tampak tertegun kemudian buru-buru melepasku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar..."katanya ragu-ragu.

"Oh tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf. Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan berapa orang yang telah aku tabrak di koridor hari ini."aku tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Mmm...apa aku mengenalmu ? Aku rasa aku belum pernah melihatmu disini."tanyaku pelan padanya.

Dia memandangku kemudian menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Panggil saja aku Darren, Miss..."dia mengulurkan tangan dan menanti jawabanku.

"Granger. Tidak, tidak. Panggil saja aku Hermione."sahutku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Ah ya, Hermione. Aku akan mengingatnya."katanya sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. Ah betapa dia sangat menawan.

"Mmm...Hermione, sebenarnya aku tersesat disini. Bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku jalan menuju ruangan Professor Minerva McGolagan...ah tidak...siapa ya...McCullingham...bukan,bukan...,"dia terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"McGonagall maksudmu ?"aku balik bertanya.

"Ah ya itu, McGonagall. Apakah kau mau menunjukkan arah menuju kantornya ?"tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ikut aku."aku mengajaknya berjalan. Hitung-hitung sebagai tugas pertamaku menjadi Ketua Murid sebelum aku disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan dan rapat-rapat prefek nantinya.

Dia mengikuti di belakangku. Kami tidak berjalan beriringan. Aku berjalan sedikit cepat. Lagipula, kami sudah lumayan akrab untuk ukuran orang yang baru kenal. Kami sama-sama terjebak dalam keheningan. Aku pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sudah sampai di depan ruangan Professor McGonagall.

"Aku tidak tau harus berterimakasih dengan apa..."katanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ucapan terimakasih saja sudah cukup."

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak, Hermione." Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi. Sepertinya ini sudah jam makan malam. Selamat tinggal, Darren."kataku cepat lalu melangkah pergi. Aku berlari-lari kecil.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi, Hermione."aku mendengarnya berteriak padaku. Aku berbalik dan hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, kemudian meneruskan lariku. 'Apa pendengaranku yang bermasalah, atau memang dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi?,'gumamku dalam hati.

-oOo-

Aku melamun. Tadi pagi, Mum mengirimkan surat secara tak terduga. Isi surat itu membuatku sangat kuatir.

_Hermione dear,_

_Mum dan Dad sudah menerima suratmu. Kami senang sekali kau bisa menjadi Ketua Murid. Mum dan Dad juga tidak akan lagi memaksamu untuk berkarier disini— di dunia Mum dan Dad—kau tahu maksudku kan. Kami akan bahagia selama kau bahagia._

_Oh ya, seminggu yang lalu Mum mengunjungi Jaden di sekolahnya. Mum pergi ke Durmstrang di Bulgaria. Kau tahu, Mum benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi Jaden sungguh keterlaluan. Dia mengabaikan kata-kata Mum untuk menjaga kesehatannya dengan istirahat yang cukup dan berhenti bermain Quidditch. _

_Saat Mum berkunjung kesana, dia sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit dan telah tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari karena dehidrasi, kelelahan dan kurang makan. Kita beruntung karena temannya menemukannya dengan cepat dan segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Kalau tidak, Mum tidak akan berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi._

_Jadi, Mum telah memutuskan. Mum akan memindahkan Jaden ke Hogwarts bersamamu. Itu lebih baik. Mum juga telah melarangnya untuk bermain Quidditch lagi. Kau bisa mengawasinya untuk Mum kan, sweetheart ? Mum sangat berharap banyak padamu. Mum harap kau senang dengan kedatangan saudaramu, dear. _

_Kurasa Mum sudah bicara terlalu banyak. Okay, Jaga kesehatanmu selalu sweetheart !_

_With Love_

_Mum dan Dad_

_NB : Jangan lupa untuk mengawasi Jaden selama bersekolah di Hogwarts. Jangan ragu untuk memberinya hukuman, sweetheart._

Demi Merlin !

Saudaraku Jaden, dia memang bukan anak yang ceroboh. Yeah, dia termasuk anak yang pandai. Sepertiku. Nilai-nilai sekolahnya cukup bagus. Hanya saja, justru karena dia pandai, akan sangat merepotkan mengurusinya. Dia bukanlah anak yang akan menuruti perkataan seseorang dengan mudah.

"Ini pasti akan sulit...,"aku bergumam sendiri.

Aku takut dia berbuat ceroboh dan belum terbiasa dengan semua hal yang ada di Hogwarts. Okay, aku terlalu berlebihan. Meskipun sihir bukanlah hal baru untuknya— mengingat aku dan Jaden sama-sama sering melakukannya— namun tetap saja kan, ada banyak orang yang perlu dihindari disini. Ada banyak mantra yang tiba-tiba saja dapat berubah menjadi Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan setiap saat hanya dengan sebuah tongkat.

"ARGGGGHHHHH !"aku menggeram frustasi.

Dimana Jaden sekarang ? Apakah dia sudah sampai di Hogwarts ? Atau dia malah melarikan diri karena tidak mau dipindahkan ?

Berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui kepalaku. Jaden anak yang susah diatur. Bagaimana kalau dia membuat masalah ? Bagaimana kalau dia kabur ? Aku masih ingat bahkan ketika di masih berumur enam tahun, dia pernah menghilang di kereta saat kami berangkat ke London. Aku kembali menatap perkamen yang ada di tanganku. Isinya tetap sama—tidak berubah. Tanpa sadar aku kini berada di depan pintu menara astronomi. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"..."

Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Suara apa itu. Aku tidak bisa mendeksripsikan bagaimana suara itu terdengar. Seperti suara erangan. Dan suara itu bukan hanya milik satu orang. Aku bergidik mendengarnya. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, aku mendekati pintu Menara Astronomi. Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Tak diragukan lagi, pasti berasal dari dalam sana. Tapi siapa yang berada disana ?

Aku memgang kenop pintu. Antara ragu dan tidak. Akhirnya dengan bertekad keberanian bahwa aku seorang Gryffindor, aku membuka pintu itu.

BRAKKKK !

"Malfoy !"aku terperangah.

Disana. Draco Malfoy dan seorang gadis sedang asyik ber— bercumbu. Tubuh mereka berhimpitan di dinding. Jubah, kemeja dan dasi berserakan di lantai. Tapi, apa aku tidak salah lihat...justru Draco Malfoy lah yang terhimpit ke dinding. Bukan gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu.

Aku hanya memapu membelalakkan mata melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Gadis yang merasa kegiatannya telah terinterupsi itu segera berdiri tegak dan memunguti jubah dan dasinya yang bertebaran di lantai. Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman dari gerak tubunya yang terlihat gelisah. Aku masih mematung di dekat pintu. Tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Aku tau gadis itu. Dia...Astoria Greengrass. Murid kelas lima penghuni asrama Slytherin. Dan dia Pureblood.

Astoria langsung pergi. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan dia tidak berani menatapku. Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan ketika gadis itu telah menghilang di ujung koridor. Kemudian aku ganti menatap Draco yang sekarang duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Memberikannya tatapan membunuh.

"Well done, Granger. Kau perusak suasana."katanya dingin.

"15 poin dari Slytherin karena melakukan hal-hal memalukan tidak pada tempatnya."kataku sedikit bergetar. Aku hendak beranjak pergi saat Draco membuka mulut.

"Mengapa tidak 20 poin saja supaya kau senang, Granger ? Aku pun tidak keberatan."katanya santai.

Kini dia tengah mengambil jubahnya yang tergeletak di dekat jendela dan berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya.

Aku memandangnya tajam. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku juga tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui kebrengsekan Draco yang sebenarnya. Semua anak tau itu. Dia mendapat predikat Prince of Slytherin yang sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis. Dan dia jelas menggunakan ketampanannya hingga mendapat julukan 'God of Sex'. Jadi sudah sangat jelas bukan— tiga suku kata di atas— yang menerangkan betapa brengsek nya dia.

"Kau menjijikkan, Malfoy !"sahutku dingin.

Dia ganti menatapku tajam. "Kau yang menjijikkan, Mudblood. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki darah-lumpur, Granger. Pasti menjijikkan memiliki darah yang senantiasa terasa kotor."

"Diam kau, Ferret-Brengsek-Idiot. Kau pria terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui, yang selalu berganti-ganti pasangan tidur setiap hari hingga membuat orang lain muntah."

"Apa pedulimu, Granger ? Kau iri denganku, karena aku mahir melakukannya ?"katanya sarkastik.

"Demi Janggut Merlin, mendengarnya saja aku ingin muntah."sahutku sambil memegangi perutku.

"Kau adalah Ketua Murid Putra, Malfoy. Setidaknya berikan contoh yang baik kepada murid-murid lain. Ubahlah kebiasaanmu yang menjijikkan itu. Tahukah kau apa artinya tanggung jawab yang telah dilimpahkan padamu ?"jelasku berapi-api. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Untuk apa merubah kebiasaan yang sudah melekat pada diri kita, Granger. Merepotkan diri sendiri."jawabnya lagi.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku berbalik dan membanting pintu menara hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum yang keras. Persetan dengan Malfoy.

-oOo-

NORMAL POV

Hari ini, panji-panji berwarna hijau dan perak senantiasa menghias seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Aula Besar, Asrama para murid dan ruangan-ruangan lain. Apalagi Asrama Slytherin. Tentu saja. Ini merupakan hari istimewa bagi mereka. Hari ini merupakan hari kemenangan mereka melawan tim Asrama Hufflepuff. Para Slytherin sangat bersemangat dengan kemenangan mereka kali ini. Bukan, bukan karena mereka menang melawan Hufflepuff saja. Mereka sudah terbiasa mengalahkan Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw, kecuali untuk Gryffindor. Mereka lebih sering mendapat point seri atau kalah-menang bergantian.

Mereka sangat bersemangat karena taruhan yang mereka lakukan untuk pertandingan ini. Taruhannya adalah, penghuni Asrama yang menang dapat menyuruh penghuni Asrama yang kalah untuk melakukan apapun. Termasuk menjadi pesuruh selama seharian penuh. Permainan yang menyenangkan bukan ? terutama untuk para Slytherin seperti…..

"Hei, mate. Mau kemana ?"tanya Blaise Zabini sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Draco.

"Kembali ke Asrama."jawab Draco pendek.

Blaise mengernyit. "Asrama Ketua Murid maksudmu ?"

"Kalau tidak, kemana lagi, Blaise."katanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Sebenarnya Draco sedang tidak mood kali ini. Pelajaran Ramalan bersama Prof. Trelawney sangat membosankan. Draco benci ramalan. Ramalan adalah satu-satunya cabang ilmu dunia sihir yang tidak pasti. Apalagi tadi di kelas, dia berpasangan dengan Neville Longbottom dari Arama Gryffindor sampai beberapa bulan ke depan.

Sebagai seorang Prince of Slytherin yang selalu dituruti apapun kemauannya, berpasangan dengan Neville merupakan siksaan tersendiri bagi Draco. Neville terlalu ceroboh dan tidak dapat berhenti merasa gugup ketika berada di dekatnya. Ini membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Draco cukup bersyukur, karena hari ini Neville tidak memecahkan bola ataupun salah mengucap mantra. Itu merupakan kemajuan.

"Oh, aku rasa kau sangat menikmati berbagi asrama dengan Si Granger itu, mate."goda Blaise sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Draco. Sementara yang digoda memasang tampang membunuh padanya.

"Itu tidak lucu, Zabini."

"Wow Wow, santai, mate. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk mampir ke asrama kita. Yah, untuk melepas rindu kami padamu. Kau tidak merindukan kami semua ? Bahkan Theo pernah menggigau tentang dirimu dalam tidurnya."jelas Blaise sambil memasang tampang serius.

"Oh Ayolah, Blaise. Langsung saja !"sahut Draco tidak sabaran. Dia memang tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Demi Salazar, Drake. Apa kau sudah lupa ? Kita baru saja menang bertanding melawan Hufflepuff. Apa kau tidak berniat merayakannya ? Kita sudah menang taruhan, mate. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."kata Blaise berapi-api.

Draco hanya termenung mendengar perkataan Blaise barusan. Dia memang sudah melupakannya. Dia punya banyak kesibukan daripada harus sekedar memikirkan kemenangannya lawan Hufflepuff.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Drake. Ayolah, Goyle dan aku sudah menyelundupkan beberapa botol Wisky Api-Odgen ke asrama kemarin malam. Bukankah itu kesukaanmu. Kita harus berpesta malam ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi pelajaran pada murid Hufflepuff yang kolot itu."

"Kau tahu, bahkan Crabbe sudah memesan Susan Bones secara pribadi untuk menemaninya malam nanti."Blaise menyeringai.

Draco tahu akan jadi apa malam ini. Slytherin selalu pintar memanfaatkan situasi apapun.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebentar saja."sahut Draco setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Blaise menjentikkan jarinya. Senang mendengar pernyataannya.

"Aku dan gadis-gadis Hufflepuff menunggumu, Drake."Blaise terkekeh saat mengatakannya. Dia berjalan menjauhi Draco dan akhirnya menghilang di balik koridor. Draco hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia kembali berjalan menuju asramanya.

-oOo-

Hermione sedang berada di Asrama Ketua Muridnya. Berada di depan perapian, sambil membaca buku dan menikmati segelas coklat panas merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Apalagi malam ini, hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Udara menjadi sangat dingin. Sekarang sudah hampir Musim Gugur. Petir menyambar beberapa kali. Hermione mengeluh mengingat dia harus keluar untuk melakukan patroli. Sedikit menakutkan untuk berada di luar ruangan dalam cuaca yang seperti ini.

Malam sudah larut. Partner ketua muridnya bahkan belum kembali sejak tadi sore. Bukan maksudnya untuk peduli, tapi dia harus tetap melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik bukan. Meskipun dia adalah Ketua Murid Putra yang merangkap Kapten tim asramanya, bukan berarti dia bisa dengan seenaknya membiarkan Hermione berpatroli sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga, dia ini hanyalah seorang gadis. Dan dia hanya punya dua mata, dua tangan dan dua kaki untuk menjelajahi Hogwarts sendirian. Dia juga merasa lelah. Bukan hanya Draco.

"Dasar Ferret-busuk-menyebalkan, kemana dia sampai selarut ini !"Hermione menggerutu. Dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan beranjak mengambil mantel ke dalam kamarnya sambil terus menggerutu. Hermione berniat melakukan patroli sambil mencari keberadaan Draco.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Angin malam yang dingin dan basah segera menerpa wajahnya. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di luar. Hujan belum juga berhenti, malah semakin deras.

Dia dapat merasakan dinding batu Hogwarts yang sangat dingin. Dia merapatkan mantel dan merapalkan mantra penghangat pada mantelnya. Hermione sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya, sampai pada akhirnya matanya bersirobok dengan bayangan seseorang dalam kegelapan.

Orang itu tergeletak di tanah. Dengan posisi membelakangi Hermione sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Hermione sempat ragu-ragu mempertimbangkan akan menolong orang itu atau tidak. Kalau dia tidak menolongnya, bagaimana kalau orang itu terkena hipotermia dan mati ?

Kalau dia menolongnya, bagaimana kalau orang itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya ?

Ahh, dia menepis pikirannya barusan. Itu tidak mungkin. Ini masih lingkungan Hogwarts. Dan bahkan Voldemort pun sudah berhasil disingkirkan oleh Harry. Akhirnya, dengan memantapkan hati, dia berjalan mendekat.

Semakin dekat, dan dekat. 5 meter…4 meter… 2 meter… Jubah dengan warna hijau yang menghiasi kerahnya, seragam itu, rambut pirang platina yang mencolok. Dia segera membalikkan tubuh orang itu.

"Malfoy !"Hermione terperangah.

Terkejut menyadari bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar Draco Malfoy. Sang partner yang beberapa saat tadi dia lontarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

Hermione meraba keningnya dengan panik. Draco tidak sadarkan diri. Dan badannya panas. Bibirnya juga membiru. Apa dia sudah lama berada disini ?

"Malfoy, bangunlah. Bangun. Ayolah, jawab aku, Malfoy !"Hermione berusaha membuat Draco sadar. Namun, dia tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Hermione panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Draco. "Arggghh…Demi Merlin, kau sangat berat, Ferret."

Dia bingung harus membawa Draco kemana. Akhirnya dia segera membawa tubuh Draco kembali ke dalam asrama ketua murid. Membawanya ke Hospital Wings hanya akan membuat Hermione semakin memperparah keadaan karena harus menyeret Draco kalau sudah tidak kuat lagi mengangkat tubuhnya.

Hermione membawa Draco yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kamar dengan susah payah. Apalagi saat menaiki tangga, kakinya sempat terkilir dan dia hampir saja menjatuhkan Draco kalau tidak segera berpegangan pada titian tangga.

"Haaahhh…"Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

Meskipun dia membenci Draco, sejenak dengan melihat wajah sang musuh bebuyutan yang terlihat tidak berdaya dan polos, Hermione sedikit merasa kasihan. Entah darimana rasa itu muncul.

Hermione duduk di samping Draco setelah mengambil handuk kecil dan baskom yang berisi air hangat. Dia meletakkan handuk kecil pada dahi Draco. Berharap hal itu dapat menurunkan panas tubuhnya. Ini sudah larut dan dia tidak yakin kalau Hospital Wings masih buka.

Kalau sampai besok panasnya tidak juga turun, dia berniat akan membawanya pada Madam Pomfrey. Tanpa sadar, Hermione memandangi wajah Draco yang kelihatan damai. Apakah matanya mengalami gangguan, atau memang Draco kelihatan tampan ?

Ah, tidak. Pasti Hermione sedang meracau. Mana mungkin Ferret-Pirang-Jelek sepertinya tampan ? Tapi, kalau dia tidak tampan, bagimana mungkin dia mendapat julukan Prince of Slyhtherin. Dia juga seorang cassanova. Dan ketampanan, merupakan hal utama yang selalu melekat dalam diri Cassanova manapun.

Draco tidak seperti biasanya. Yang selalu menampilkan tampang datar, tatapan membunuh dan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia kelihatan seperti bayi. Damai dan tenang. Tangan Hermione sudah akan mengelus pipi Draco, kalau saja akal sehatnya tidak bicara.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Mione. Kau benar-benar bodoh. Dia itu musuhmu.' Suara hati Hermione bergaung dalam pikirannya.

Dia buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. Merutuki diri sendiri karena akan melakukan hal yang memalukan. Dia segera beranjak dari ranjang Draco. Berdiri menjauh dan kemudian duduk di kursi di dekat meja belajar Prince of Slytherin itu.

-oOo-

Draco terbangun perlahan. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka. Akhirnya dia membiarkan matanya beradaptasi sejenak. Namun, buru-buru dibukanya matanya saat ingat bahwa hari ini ada pelajaran Arithmancy yang menunggunya pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bisa mendapatkan detensi dari Professor Vector kalau tidak bergegas.

Jendela kamarnya tetap tertutup. Dia melirik cuaca di luar yang kelihatan mendung. Sedikit merasakan kejanggalan pada dirinya sendiri. Draco mengeliat sedikit kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dia duduk dan kemudian…

PLUKK !

Sebuah benda kecil basah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Benda yang ternyata adalah handuk kecil itu diambilnya. Draco memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sakit. Rasanya seperti dihantam beribu-ribu palu. Dengan masih terheran-heran dia memandang nakas di samping tempat tidurnya yang disana terdapat baskom kecil berisi air. Dia merasa bingung.

Apa Granger yang melakukan semua ini ? Rasanya hal itu sangat mustahil. Mana mungkin Granger mau menolong dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh besarnya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam ?"dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Hal terakhir yang dapat diingatnya adalah dia minum bergelas-gelas Wisky Api karena taruhan dengan Malcolm Baddock. Dan sudah dapat ditebak kalau Draco lah pemenangnya. Dia berpesta bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya dan menolak ajakan beberapa gadis Hufflepuff yang menawarkan malam yang panas dengannya. Lalu selanjutnya, dia sudah tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi.

Maka dengan berat, Draco berjalan mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan turun ke ruang rekreasi. Saat melewati meja di dekat sofa, langkahnya terhenti. Disana. Di atas meja. Ada berbagai macam makan. Ada sandwich tuna, pancake dan bacon, steak dan sosis panggang, dan beberapa macam buah-buahan. Disampingnya ada jus labu dan beberapa botol yang sepertinya berisi ramuan, serta catatan kecil di sampingnya.

Draco meraih catatan tersebut.

_Makanlah apapun yang kau mau dan minta peri rumah melayanimu kalau kau tidak merasa lebih baik. Aku sudah membuatkan izin tidak masuk kelas selama beberapa hari untukmu atas saran Madam Pomfrey. Aku juga telah memberi beberapa ramuan yang harus kau minum. Kau harus menghabiskannya. Dan jangan salah paham dengan semua ini, aku hanya bersikap professional sebagai Ketua Murid Putri yang baik._

_Kau-Tahu-siapa-aku_

_NB : Kau harus segera sembuh, Malfoy. Aku tidak mau direpotkan dengan berpatroli sendirian._

Benarkah yang menulis ini adalah Hermione Granger ?

Si Putri Gryffindor itu ?

Partner Ketua Muridnya ? Rasanya ini seperti mimpi.

-oOo-

HERMIONE POV

"Hermione !"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusku dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived melambaikan tangan dan berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

Aku menutup bukuku sejenak dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya sampai di tempatku duduk. Setelah sampai, Harry memgangi lututnya dengan terengah-engah. Aku hanya memandanginya.

"Mi…Mione…Ka...kau..hhh…"dia masih kesusahan mengatur nafas. Aku menaikkan alis mendengar perkataannya yang tidak jelas.

"Mione, kemana saja kau ? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana."kata Harry beberapa saat kemudian. Yang dimaksud dengan 'kami' pastinya adalah Harry beserta Ron dan Ginny tentunya.

"Aku hanya membaca buku disini, Harry."jawabku pendek. Dia memicingkan mata. Tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Namun, kelihatannya dia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Ikut aku. Semua orang tengah berkumpul di Aula Besar sekarang ini."perintah Harry kepadaku.

"Adakah sesuatu yang penting ?"

"Ini sudah saatnya makan malam, Mione. Kau saja yang terlalu asyik dengan buku-bukumu itu. Sudahlah, jangan membantah dan ikut saja." Dia menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri. Aku menurutinya. Harry menggandeng tanganku menuju ke Aula Besar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kami segera duduk di Meja Gryffindor. Aula Besar riuh dengan celotehan anak-anak dari berbagai asrama. Aku masih heran dengan ini semua. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

"Ginny. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah tejadi disini ?"bisikku pada Ginny. Ginny memandangku dengan heran.

"Kau belum tahu, Mione ?"tanyanya balik. Aku menaikkan alis.

"Tau apa, Gin ? Apa Professor Slughorn diturunkan jabatannya dan menggantikan Filch ? Apakah semua anak Slytherin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ? atau akan diadakan Turnamen Triwizard lagi tahun ini ?"cerocosku tanpa henti.

Semua hanya melongo menatapku. Tawa mereka meledak beberapa saat kemudian―ah atau dapat kusebut bahwa hanya Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean dan Lavender saja yang tertawa. Hanya Ron yang tidak.

"Bloody Hell, Mione. Tidak bisakah kau rasional sedikit saja !"Ron menanggapi dengan mata terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataanku. Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Mana mungkin ada Turnamen Triwizard lagi setelah insiden Cedric Diggory pada tahun keempat kita, Mione. Kau sudah lupa ya..."Seamus menimpali. Dia berusaha bicara sepelan mungkin. Takut menyinggung Harry.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Bukankah Voldemort-si Kriminal-Botak-Tanpa-Hidung sudah berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived kita. Untuk apa merasa kuatir lagi ?"sahutku santai.

"Oh, Ayolah Hermione. Mungkin saja Voldemort bangkit dari kuburnya untuk mencari hidungnya kembali. Kau harus berhati-hati Mione, mungkin saja hidungmu jadi sasaran berikutnya."kata Ron. Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau lupa ya ? Ini merupakan acara penerimaan murid baru tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah melupakan ujian yang baru saja kita lalui minggu kemarin, Hermione. Padahal kan ujiannya sangat sulit."sahut Lavender.

Tiba-tiba, pintu Aula Besar terbuka dan menimbulkan suara berderik yang keras. Otomatis seluruh anak menolehkan kepala menuju ke satu-satunya sumber suara yang paling berisik. Terlihat Professor McGonagall masuk ke dalam Aula Besar. Dan dia tidak sendirian. Ada dua orang pemuda yang mengekor di belakangnya. Aku memicingkan mata dan memfokuskan pandanganku.

Demi Merlin, Syukurlah. Aku bernafas lega. Salah satu dari pemuda itu tampak tidak asing bagiku. Mereka berdua tidak mengenakan seragam resmi Hogwarts. Tapi mengenakan seragam sekolah sihir Durmstrang dari Bulgaria.

Semua anak sibuk berbisik-bisik begitu kedua orang yang tengah menjadi sorotan itu memasuki Aula Besar. Bisik-bisik murid perempuan semakin riuh, karena banyak yang berkomentar bahwa mereka berdua…well, tampan.

"Demi Celana Merlin, Mione. Mereka berdua benar-benar tampan !"Ginny berbisik sambil menyenggol lenganku. Takut ketahuan Harry. Aku hanya balas mendengus kesal.

"Mereka siapa ya ? Tampan !"Lavender juga ikut berteriak kecil. Disambut dengan gumaman dari hampir seluruh siswa yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

'Oh, ayolah kawan-kawan. Itu hanya Jaden dan…Siapa yang satunya lagi ? Sepertinya dia juga tidak asing bagiku,'aku bergumam dalam hati.

Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, dia mengenakan jubah juga sehingga tampak lebih kekar, wajahnya tampan, dan dia juga murah senyum. Satu-satunya yang tidak kusukai ketika melihatnya adalah rambutnya. Rambut itu, seperti rambut seseorang…pirang-platina. Tapi siapa ya ?

Pemuda itu melewati Meja Gryffindor dan mengerling sejenak padaku. Aku tertegun. Sebentar, sebentar, iris mata itu...aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Hijau terang seperti mata Harry. Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku memutar otak. Kemudian menanjamkan penglihatanku, bukankah itu...

Darren ?

What the hell, apa tujuannya kemari ?

Professor McGonagall berdiri di podium. Semua anak menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Akupun begitu.

"Semua murid harap memperhatikan. Disini dengan bangga, kami seluruh Professor pengajar Hogwarts menyatakan kalian semua telah lulus ujian ― baik NEWT maupun OWL dengan nilai cukup memuaskan sehingga tidak ada murid yang dinyatakan tidak lulus ujian dan harus mengulang tahun ajaran kemarin sehingga dapat melanjutkan ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi."

"Dan sekarang, mari kita sambut murid-murid baru Hogwarts tahun ini. Silahkan masuk semuanya…"

Pintu Aula Besar kembali terbuka dan masuklah gerombolan anak-anak tahun pertama yang masih kecil-kecil. Mereka tampak sangat gembira. Tipikal anak umur 11 tahun. Ah, aku jadi ingat saat-saat pertamaku bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Topi Seleksi— atau Sorting Hat pun diambil dan satu kursi disediakan di tengah podium. Satu-persatu anak dipanggil untuk diseleksi oleh Topi Seleksi yang lusuh. Lalu dalam sekejap, ruangan pun dipenuhi dengan riuh rendah anak-anak dari berbagai asrama yang nama asramanya disebut. Professor Slughorn yang membacakan daftar nama anak yang akan diseleksi.

"Jennifer Louna Petterden" Hening sejenak.

Topi Seleksi menjerit "Ravenclaw…"

Sorakan dan teriakan pun terdengar dari meja Ravenclaw. Kami pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Anthonius George Dunkinn",

"Hufflepuff", Tepuk tangan meriah dari Meja Hufflepuff.

"Mariah Joanna Duff",

"Gryffindor". Sekarang ganti asrama kami meriah dengan sambutan dan tepuk tangan.

"Johannef Douglas Hillary." ,

"Slytherin".

Begitulah seterusnya hingga semua murid-murid tahun pertama telah duduk di bangku asrama masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Professor Snape berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tahun ini, ternyata Hogwarts mendapatkan dua penghuni baru yang tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Jenius dan punya kemampuan ya..."Professor Slughorn menahan nafas.

"Aku harap, kau memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan saudaramu…Jaden Terence Granger",sekarang giliranku yang menahan nafas.

Kulihat Jaden berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah Professor Slughorn. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar. Aku memandangnya penuh harap.

"Mione, bukankah itu saudaramu ?"tanya Harry padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, sebagai jawaban. Ronald terbelalak melihatku mengangguk.

"Mengapa adikmu bersekolah disini, Hermione ?"tanya Ginny tidak percaya.

"Apa dia memiliki masalah sosial di Durmstrang ?"

"Atau, pembelajaran sekolah itu yang terlalu keras dan membuat adikmu tidak betah ?" Ginny terus memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan gila. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ginny, please. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, okay ? Aku merasa begitu stress saat ini."

"Hey, kenapa kau tegang, Mione ? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang dia akhirnya pindah ke Hogwarts ?"Ginny kembali bertanya padaku.

"Kau belum tau, Gin. Dia adalah anak pemberontak yang susah diatur. Yeah, meskipun dia cukup pintar, aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan masuk Ravenclaw. Aku takut kalau orangtua ku akan mendapat masalah karena dia adalah tipe anak pembuat masalah."jelasku panjang lebar. Harry dan Ron terkekeh mendengar penjelasanku yang katanya tidak masuk akal itu.

Aku memandang takut-takut ke arah seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan yang tengah duduk dengan santai di atas kursi. Dia duduk dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Terlampau tenang malah untuk ukuran orang yang sedang dipertaruhkan harga dirinya akan masuk ke asrama mana. Topi Seleksi pun dipasangkan di atas kepalanya. Aku meliriknya. Memberinya isyarat untuk memberitahukan keberadaanku. Jaden hanya menaikkan alis dan kembali mengacuhkanku.

"Kau murid yang pintar sama seperti saudaramu. Hanya saja, kau memang anak yang berjiwa bebas..."Topi Seleksi bergumam. Aku mendengarnya dengan penuh minat. Dimana anak itu akan ditempatkan.

"Slytherin...,"jerit Topi Seleksi.

Aku langsung lemas.  
"Jaden…"

Jaden berjalan dengan santai menuju meja Slytherin. Para Slytherin menyambutnya dengan antusias. Aku tahu bahwa sekarang memang tidak ada perbedaan darah Mudblood-Halfblood-ataupun Pureblood. Hanya saja, dia masuk Slytherin.

SLYTHERIN !

Bagaimanapun juga, semua orang tahu bagaimana penghuni-penghuninya terkenal dengan kelicikan dan kecenderungannya dalam melanggar aturan. Dengan kepribadian Jaden yang tertutup, ini akan semakin melengkapi penderitaan batinku.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya."perintah Professor Slughorn. Semua anak terdiam.

"Tidak pernah memiliki masalah ataupun memiliki catatan pelanggaran, berbakat dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi dan Ramuan, serta termasuk dalam murid yang jenius―"gumam Professor Slughorn yang terlihat sambil membaca sebuah perkamen lusuh, "Ah, disini juga untuk melanjutkan tahun ketujuh…bukan begitu, Mr. Malfoy ?

"Malfoy ?"

TBC

**Note : Yeaaaahhh ! Akhirnya publish juga. Mohon maklum kalao salah-salah yay ? This is my First fic :D Hope you like it, guys ! MOHON REVIEW YAHHH :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter © Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**Honest? Slytherin Sabrina**

**Note : Yeah, akhirnya saya bisa meng-edit fic in juga. Sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah mau mereview fanfic ini, I love u so much :* Ga peduli isinya ngebingungin dan bikin mual, kalian tetep nyempetin diri buat review... Thanks a lot guys :)**

**Happy reading !**

HERMIONE POV

Hening.

Seluruh isi Aula Besar diam. Kami serentak menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin, asrama penyihir-penyihir pureblood―berdarah murni. Aku berbalik dan menatap ke arah murid-murid Slytherin berada dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Malfoy ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ?"Tanya Ron sambil menyikut lengan Harry.

"Aku rasa begitu, Ron."jawab Harry sambil menerawang menatap ke arah podium.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. Satu Malfoy saja sudah membuat gila, apalagi dua..Bffff !"teriak Ron dengan frustasi. Aku membekap mulutnya seketika. Semua anak mengamini kata-kata Ron.

Kami kembali menatapnya. Prince of Slytherin itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Sedangkan dia yang dipandangi hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Dia terlihat malas-malasan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh selidik kami semua.

"Ehm…Darren Jacobson Malfoy."

Suara Professor Slughorn yang ragu-ragu memecah keheningan. Sampai agak lama kemudian, Daviss beranjak duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan Topi Seleksi kembali berteriak.

"Slytherin."

Semua anak Slytherin bertepuk tangan. Mereka tampak senang sekali. Lengkap sudah. Semua anak-anak yang berpotensi selalu memasuki Slytherin. Tadi Jaden, sekarang ? Apalagi ada dua Malfoy sekarang. Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Rambut itu, pirang-platina seperti rambut Draco-Ferret-Busuk-Malfoy. Pantas saja. Aku seperti familiar dengan rambutnya yang aneh.

"Oh tidak, sekarang Darren…"aku menggumam pelan.

Darren yang ternyata Malfoy itu beranjak ke arah meja Slytherin disambut dengan berbagai pelukan dari anak-anak dari berbagai tingkatan asrama. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Draco Malfoy dan mereka kemudian berpelukan-ala-cowok di depan semua orang. Dia tampak menepuk-nepuk bahu Malfoy―ah, maksudku Draco. Apa aku harus mulai memanggil nama depan Ferret busuk itu sekarang ? Ah, menjijikkan !

"Silakan, Minerva !"kata Professor Slughorn kemudian, setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Terimakasih, Horace. Kami ucapkan selamat kepada seluruh siswa yang telah diterima disini. Kami harap kalian dapat belajar dengan lebih giat lagi. Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, tanyakan saja kepada murid yang lebih tua dari kalian atau juga dengan para Prefek dan Ketua Murid."

-oOo-

Aku sedang berada di kelas Transfigurasi. Pelajaran favoritku. Gryffindor kali ini sekelas dengan Slytherin. Professor McGonagall sedang menerangkan sampai kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu menginterupsi.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Suara pintu dibuka. Siapa yang bisa-bisanya telat hingga 20 menit ? Aku yakin sebuah detensi sedang menunggu siapapun orang itu.

"Maaf, Professor. Saya harusnya ada di kelas ini sekarang…"kata sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah...Darren ?

"Mr. Malfoy, apa yang membuatmu terlambat mengikuti kelasku ?"Tanya Professor McGonagall dengan penuh selidik.

"Sepertinya saya tersesat, Professor. Maaf, saya belum terlalu mengenal lingkungan Hogwarts."katanya santai.

Semua anak menatapnya dengan heran. Apakah kelakuannya sama dengan Ferret-busuk itu ?

"Ah ya, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu Ketua Murid kita. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, saya akan sangat senang jika kalian dapat membantu mengenalkan lingkungan sekolah kepada Mr. Malfoy yang satu ini. Saya harap kalian dapat saling bekerja sama dengan baik. Jangan khawatir Mr. Malfoy, lingkungan Hogwarts itu menyenangkan dan mudah dikenal, bukan begitu, Miss Granger dan Mister Malfoy ?"sahut Professor McGonagall dengan senyuman.

"Ya, Professor."hanya aku yang menjawab. Kulihat Malfoy hanya mendengus. Ah, pasti ini akan semakin rumit.

-oOo-

**Esoknya...**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Masih mematut diriku di cermin kemudian merapikan rambutku. Hari ini, aku menguncir rambutku dan memberikannya sedikit sentuhan sihir— seperti yang disuruh Ginny, setelah aku mengeluh karena rambutku selalu mengganggu saat aku sedang sibuk membaca— untuk membuatnya terlihat bergelombang dan lebih rapi. Aku rasa ini efektif. Aku terlihat lebih rapi dan segar.

Setelah kurasa siap. Aku segera beranjak turun. Sepertinya minum coklat hangat di pagi yang dingin ini, merupakan hal yang sangat menggoda untuk dilakukan. Masih tersisa waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum sarapan dimulai. Aku tidak peduli apakah Ferret itu sudah bangun apa belum. Dan aku bukan Ibunya yang akan berbaik hati membangunkannya. Memikirkan Malfoy yang terlambat masuk ke kelas dan mendapatkan detensi, sepertinya menyenangkan.

Saat aku baru saja turun dari tangga, aku langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menjijikkan. Draco sedang duduk termenung di ruang rekreasi ditemani dua orang gadis— yang kuketahui jelas mereka adalah Pansy Parkinson dan...

Daphne Greengrass ?

Kemarin dengan adiknya dan sekarang dengan kakaknya. Dua orang Greengrass― satu keluarga sekaligus. Hebat sekali kau, Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson bergelayut manja pada lengan Draco. Sedangkan Daphne Greengrass terlihat memijat bahunya dari belakang. Dan tidak hanya mereka, ada juga Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott yang tidur berdesak-desakan di sofa, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle yang tidur di bawah dengan makanan yang berhamburan di sekitar mereka. Apa-apaan ini ?

Draco memandangku dan tersenyum sinis. Aku melayangkan tatapan jijik ke arahnya.

"What the hell, apa yang terjadi disini, Malfoy ?"aku membentaknya. Dia masih memandangku dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat, Granger. Kami habis berpesta tadi malam."katanya santai. Aku berusaha menahan amarah.

"Kau ini Ketua Murid, Malfoy. Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menjijikkan disini, setidaknya selama aku masih berada disini."kataku sengit.

Draco beranjak berdiri. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Pansy yang masih memegang erat lengannya.

"Hey, ada apa ini ? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut...aku masih mengantuk..."suara Blaise Zabini menginterupsi perkataanku. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya dan berusaha menurunkan kaki Theodore Nott yang berada di hadapan muka nya. Dua orang itupun beranjak bangun.

"Ada apa, mate ?"sahut Theo serak.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Malfoy. 20 poin dari Slytherin karena melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh,"aku menggeram marah— enggan menyebut kata Sex di depannya.

Dia berdiri dihadapanku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Oh, bahkan dia masih mengenakan piyama nya.

"Merasa cemburu, Granger ? Atau kau ingin aku cumbu juga ?"tanyanya dengan seringai khasnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "You Wish, Malfoy. Menyingkir dariku dan pergi jauh-jauh. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berpartner denganmu, Ferret. Aku hanya jijik dengan segala aktivitas seksualmu yang menyakitkan mata itu..."

PLAKK !

Aku terjatuh menimpa lantai asrama setelah merasakan tamparan keras menghantam pipi kiriku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Pansy Parkinson berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Draco tertegun.

"Darah-Lumpur-Jalang, berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada Drakie ku. Lihat dirimu yang menyedihkan, bilang saja kalau kau iri melihat kami. Kau pantas menerimanya."

Aku masih shock dengan perlakuannya barusan padaku. Aku memegangi pipi kiriku yang terasa panas sehabis ditampar Pansy. Air mata ku ingin merangsek keluar, namun kutahan habis-habisan. Aku menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau menantangku, Darah-Lumpur ? Kemari...biar aku beri pelajaran..."sahut Pansy hendak menamparku lagi. Namun, Draco mencegahnya. Dia menahan tangan Pansy yang masih terus memberontak hendak menyerangku lagi.

"HENTIKAN, PANS. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? 15 POIN DARI SLYTHERIN KARENA TELAH BERBUAT ONAR."bentak Draco kemudian.

Pansy segera berhenti dan terkejut dengan bentakan itu. Sedangkan Daphne hanya dapat memandangi kami dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca. Antara takut dan simpati.

Akupun terkejut. Kenapa Draco malah membentak Pansy ?

"Drake, ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau membela darah-lumpur ?"Pansy masih berusaha menyadarkan Draco.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau berbuat hal semacam itu. Slytherin merupakan kumpulan orang yang beradab, tidak seperti yang barusan kau lakukan."sahutnya masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Wow, Wow, tenang mate. Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya salah paham."Blaise berdiri dan menghalangi Draco dari Pansy.

"Jangan ikut campur, Blaise. Minggirlah. Draco..."Pansy merengek pada Draco yang mengalihkan pandangan dan beranjak menuju tangga.

"Draco, setelah sekian lama aku terus bersamamu. Kau lupa akulah yang selalu ada disampingmu..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih membela Mudblood itu daripada aku..."

"Aku tidak membelanya, Pans. Dan hentikan omong kosongmu, aku pusing mendengarnya."Draco menyahut.

"Draco, kau berubah sekarang. Kau jarang menghabiskan malam lagi denganku, dan setiap kali kita punya waktu bersama, kau terus menghindar..."raung Pansy. Aku menutup telinga.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menuntunku untuk berdiri. Theodore Nott, dia membimbingku dengan lembut dan membawaku keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Granger, sepertinya tidak baik untukmu berada disini. Kau pasti tidak mau mendengar hal-hal...yah— semacam itu. Maafkan Pansy, dia memang selalu seperti itu terhadap siapapun yang dekat dengan Draco."katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan Theo bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dia meninggalkanku diluar. Aku segera beranjak pergi. Pipiku masih terasa sakit. Hari yang seharusnya indah buatku ini, sukses dirusak oleh Ferret-Busuk itu. Meskipun aku sedikit ragu, bahwa Parkinson lah yang seharusnya disalahkan karena semua ini.

-oOo-

NORMAL POV

Hermione memasuki Aula Besar dengan wajah ditekuk. Sebelah tangannya sesekali masih mengelus pipi kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Ginny dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau kenapa, Mione ?"Harry yang bertanya duluan.

"Kenapa, bagaimana ?"Hermione bertanya balik dengan kesal. Harry, Ginny dan Ron yang sedang makan pun memandangnya heran.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Mione ?"Tanya Ginny sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hermione dari pipinya. Ginny pun terbelalak ketika mendapati wajah Hermione merah.

"Bloody Hell, Mione. Apa yang terjadi padamu ?"sahut Ron yang baru saja menyemburkan jus labunya ke muka Dean. Dan dengan tampang tidak bersalah hanya meringis ke arah Dean, merandaskan mantra pengering kemudian meringis lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, guys."sahut Hermione sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa seseorang telah menyakitimu, Mione ? Damn it, dia pasti benar-benar brengsek. Aku akan menghajarnya. Siapa orang it—"

Hermione segera memegangi lengan Ron yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tidak, Tidak Ron. Tidak perlu. Please, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan karena siapapun ."

Ronald pun kembali duduk. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan, Mione ?"tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ronald, aku sedang tidak berbohong kepadamu. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ini karena kecerobohanku sendiri !"sahut Hermione berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami, Mione ?"Ginny pun ikut bertanya.

"Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita, Gin. Nanti, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Tapi tidak sekarang, okay ?"Hermione menghela nafas. Mengaku kalah.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, Mione."Harry tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Yah, kurasa itu tidak cukup buruk, kecuali kalau berhubungan dengan Slytherin."Ron tampak mengangguk-angguk tanda percaya pada kata-kata Hermione.

"Berhentilah membicarakan mereka, Ronald. Ini semua tidak―,"Hermione tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, tampaklah Prince of Slyhtherin―beserta teman-temannya masuk Aula Besar. Mereka berjalan dengan santai. Dan Hermione tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Pansy Parkinson diantara mereka. Saat Hermione mememandangi mereka, Draco melihat ke arahnya juga. Pandangannya lebih terasa seperti pandangan bersalah dan khawatir. Hermione segera memalingkan muka.

Harry yang melihatnya tampak tersenyum misterius. Dia menyenggol lengan Hermione yang berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu sedang menunduk.

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Slytherin, tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan salah satu penghuninya, seperti Malfoy mungkin ?"tanya Harry penuh selidik.

Hermione segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dan memandang Harry dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan. 'Apakah Harry sudah mengetahuinya ?'gumam Hermione dalam hati. Sedangkan Ron dan Ginny yang tidak mengerti tampak mengerutkan kening dengan bingung.

-oOo-

HERMIONE POV

"Hermione, setelah pelajaran Ramuan, kau mau kemana ?"Harry berjalan di sisiku.

"Aku mau kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, Harry. Aku masih harus mengemasi beberapa barangku yang tertinggal. Aku harus segera membereskannya."jawabku sambil menghela nafas singkat.

"Kau butuh bantuan, Mione ? Kami akan bersedia membantumu, bukan begitu, Ron ?"Harry menyenggol Ron yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

"Apa? Ah ya ya, Harry. Kau tau dimana essai Ramuanku. Sepertinya tadi sudah kuletakkan di dalam tas. Dimana, ya ? apa kau tau dimana, Mione ?"Ron kembali sibuk membongkar tas nya.

"Mana aku tau, Ron."aku hanya memicingkan mata untuk melirik Ron sebentar. Ron kemudian berhenti di jendela dekat koridor dan menumpahkan semua isi tasnya disana. Tipikal Weasly, sangat tidak sabaran dan ceroboh.

"Kau bisa membuat semuanya berantakan, Ron. Mungkin tidak hanya essai Ramuanmu saja yang akan hilang, namun juga essai-essaimu lainnya."kataku menceramahinya.

Harry tampak berusaha membantu Ron, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Damn it, Mione. Ini pelajaran Slughorn. Kau tau kan, bagaimana Professor Slughorn itu, jika aku atau Harry tidak mengumpulkan essai sekali saja, dia pasti tidak segan-segan memberikan kita detensi. Bahkan untukku, mungkin 2 detensi."kata Ron dengan meluap-luap. Aku terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Bukankah itu kabar baik ?"jawabku kemudian menertawakan Ron yang masih panik.

"Yah, kecuali kepada Malfoy. Ah, maksudku Draco Malfoy. Bukankah dia murid kesayangan Slughorn. Berkali-kali dia melakukan pelanggaran, tetap saja dia membiarkannya. Sepertinya seluruh guru Ramuan―termasuk Professor Snape yang sudah meninggal pun― memang selalu seperti itu terhadap Slyhterin."Ron kembali bersungut-sungut sambil mengacak-acak buku Transfigurasinya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana dengan Malfoy yang satunya. Apakah Slughorn juga akan memperlakukannya seperti pangeran…"

"Darren Malfoy maksudmu ?"Tanya Harry sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, itu maksudku."jawab Ron.

"Aku rasa dia murid yang pintar, sejauh ini aku belum merasakan pernah melihatnya berbuat onar seperti Ferret itu."sahutku singkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ron ?"Harry menimpali.

"Oh Ayolah, Mione. Mereka Malfoy, ingat. Dan Malfoy itu Slytherin. Sepertinya keluarga Malfoy itu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sumber dari segala keonaran dan kejahatan."Ron mencoba berspekulasi. Dia selalu berpikiran negatif kepada para Slytherin. Apalagi Malfoy. Tau kan, betapa mereka saling membenci.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Ron."kataku mencoba menjadi yang paling bijak diantara mereka.

"Kau sudah lupa kalau mereka adalah mantan Death Eaters. Mantan pengikut Voldemort. Dan mereka―"

"Oke, Oke, Ron. Cukup, right ? Aku tau itu. Berhentilah membicarakan Malfoy dan berusahalah untuk segera menemukan essaimu atau kau akan segera mendapatkan detensi berlipat ganda. Aku ke kelas dulu. Bye, Harry !"sahutku panjang lebar dan kemudian segera beranjak menuju kelas Ramuan.

Samar-samar kudengar Ron menggerutu.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. Kau dengar itu, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan 'Bye' padaku…"

-oOo-

Kelas Ramuan hari ini benar-benar menjengkelkan melebihi biasanya. Malfoy―Draco maksudku, tidak berhenti mengerjaiku hingga kuali ku tumpah dan aku harus membuat ramuan Hellebore untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak lupa dengan pemotongan poin Gryffindor tentunya. Aku masih harus bersyukur karena tidak mendapatkan detensi. Meskipun 20 poin harus diambil.

Dan seperti dugaanku, Ron mendapatkan detensi seperti perkiraannya sendiri. 2 detensi. Karena dia juga terlambat masuk ke kelas.

"Miss Granger !"sebuah suara berat mengehentikan langkahku yang tergesa-gesa. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Darren Malfoy melambaikan tangan padaku dari kejauhan.

"Darren ?"aku bertanya ketika dia sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Hai."katanya sambil menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Ah ya, Hai."aku tersenyum canggung.

"Miss Granger, kau Ketua Murid kan ?"tanya Darren lagi.

"Hermione, okay ?"aku mengoreksinya. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Ah ya, Hermione. Sebenarnya aku…Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau ada waktu untuk berkeliling denganku sore nanti ?"tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Namun segera, aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Apa ? Oh, itu. Aku rasa itu tidak masal―"

"Granger !"Belum selesai aku memberikan jawaban, sebuah suara yang familiar mengusikku.

Draco Malfoy, si Busuk-Ferret berjalan ke arah kami dan kemudian merangkul bahu Darren dengan ringan.

"Bukankah kau bisa berkeliling denganku saja, cousin ?"katanya dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat kecewa. Cousin ? Sepupu ? Benarkah itu ? Ugh, aku mau muntah mendengarnya.

"Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika Hermione mau menemaniku, kurasa kau sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu, Drake."kata Darren santai sambil tersenyum padaku. Ekspresi Draco berubah dingin.

"Oh, itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengurusnya."jawab Draco kemudian.

"Kalau kau sibuk, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku rasa aku saja yang menemaninya. Lagipula hanya Darren kan ?"sahutku. Kulihat Draco sedikit membelalakkan matanya kemudian kembali menatapku dingin.

"Tidak perlu, Granger-Darah-Lumpur. Aku hanya kuatir dia akan terkontaminasi oleh darahmu itu, Mudblood !"katanya tajam.

Aku terkejut namun segera mentapnya dingin. Kata itu lagi. Dari semua kata yang diucapkan oleh Draco, aku tidak pernah peduli. Namun kata itu, dia menyebutnya lagi. Setelah sekian lama kata itu bahkan sudah dihapuskan, beserta runtuhnya rezim Voldemort. Tetap saja, hatiku masih sakit ketika dia mengatakannya. Rasanya seperti ada pisau tajam yang menembus ulu hatiku.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku, Darren. Aku rasa lebih baik sepupumu ini yang menemanimu. Seperti yang kau dengar barusan, kau bisa terkontaminasi oleh Darah-Lumpur ku jika kau dekat-dekat denganku…"aku menghela nafas sebentar. Darren nampak kecewa. Dia sepertinya masih ingin bicara sesuatu padaku.

"Bye, Darren."aku segera beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan kedua Malfoy itu yang masih membatu disana. Aku menggenggam seragam pada bagian dadaku erat. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan tangis.

Ada apa denganmu ini, Mione ? Apa kau sudah gila ? Menangis hanya karena seorang Draco Malfoy ? batinku marah. 'Dia itu tidak lebih dari sekedar Ferret-Pirang-Busuk yang selalu membuat hidupmu menderita, untuk apa kau memikirkannya. Dia selalu memandangmu rendah, dan selalu menyebutmu―Mudblood. Pantaskah kau peduli dengan perkataannya ? ini tidak masuk akal'.

-oOo-

NORMAL POV

Hermione, Harry dan Ron sedang berada di kelas Herbology, Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout sedang asyik menerangkan. Hermione menyimaknya dengan seksama. Sementara itu disampingnya, Ronald Weasley tidak berhenti menguap sedari tadi. Dan Harry Potter, Si-Pahlawan-Dunia-Sihir yang terus sibuk memegang apapun yang menurutnya menarik untuk dipegang.

"Baiklah, murid-murid. Untuk proyek kalian kali ini, kalian harus berusaha menumbuhkan―," Professor Sprout berhenti sebentar, kemudian mengangkat sebuah pot berisi tanaman ke atas, "Taraaa...Nah..Asphodel. Dan kalian juga diharuskan mencatat pertumbuhannya setiap waktu. Ketelitian ekstra sangat dibutuhkan dalam hal ini. Ingat, menanam Asphodel memang mudah. Kalian tinggal menanamnya di dalam tanah yang sama dengan tanah tempat Valerian tumbuh dan menyiramnya dengan air rendaman akar daisy selama dua hari sekali. Namun, untuk menumbuhkannya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Asphodel merupakan tanaman yang sangat sensitive terhadap cuaca. Jadi kalian harus menjaga supaya suhu di sekitarnya tetap sejuk dan hangat."Jelas Professor Sporout panjang lebar.

Ron yang sedang mencatat tugasnya pada selembar perkamen, menjatuhkan perkamennya. Diikuti Harry yang meremas-remas perkamen di tangannya, dan gerutuan murid-murid seisi Rumah Kaca.

Ron kelihatan tidak terima dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Professor Sprout. Dia memang selalu begitu. Dalam setiap proyek Herbology yang diberikan, jarang sekali Ron dapat melampaui nilai 'Acceptable'. Dia memang tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan tanaman yang menjadi proyeknya. Bahkan tanaman Fluxweed nya hanya dapat menumbuhkan tiga helai daun kecil—dan aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa proyek Fluxweed Ron kali itu benar-benar parah.

Fluxweed merupakan tanaman yang sangat mudah tumbuh. Kita hanya harus selalu menjaganya tetap mendapatkan air rendaman daun Mandrake setiap dua hari sekali. Sudah dapat tumbuh daunnya saja merupakan keajaiban buat Ron. Dengan proyek yang seperti itu, mendapatkan nilai 'Acceptable' merupakan keberuntungan baginya.

"Ooo, aku tidak menerima keluhan." Professor Sprout mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan,

"Aku sarankan kepada kalian untuk menaruhnya di dalam ruangan, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir musim dingin dan akan sulit untuk menemukan tempat yang selalu hangat di Hogwarts, kecuali di asrama kalian masing-masing. Baiklah kalau begitu, laporannya akan dikumpulkan dua bulan lagi. Dan dua bulan, itulah waktu kalian untuk membuat proyeknya."kata Professor Sprout sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk berusaha mengubahnya menjadi bubuk Asphodel pada tahap-tahap terakhir. Sebelum kalian kembali ke asrama, silahkan untuk mengambil pot masing-masing yang ada di sebelah…ah, disana."sahut Professor Sprout sambil menunjuk suatu sudut yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pot.

Serentak murid-murid kelas tujuh yang sedang menikmati pelajaran Herbology mereka itu, berlarian ke sudut ruangan untuk mendapatkan pot yang bagus. Begitu pula dengan Hermione. Dia memilih untuk mengambil pot yang berada paling ujung, saat ada sebuah tangan yang juga meraih pot tersebut.

Hermione menatap tangan pucat yang juga sedang memegangi pot yang dipegangnya. Dia mendongak dan kemudian mendapati seseorang yang sangat tidak dia harapkan untuk ditemuinya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Hermione masih merasa kesal pada Draco. Jadi, dia mengacuhkannya sejak empat hari yang lalu. Dan dia juga terus berusaha menghindar jika Draco ingin mengajaknya bicara. Meskipun dia juga merasa sedikit janggal karena tidak ada pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka. Tapi toh, apa pedulinya ?

Bukankah mereka memang musuh bebuyutan ?

Dan selayaknya musuh bebuyutan, bukankah mereka memang sudah seharusnya saling menjauh ?

Jadi disinilah Hermione sekarang. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah kalah lagi dari Draco.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pot milikku, Malfoy."kata Hermione dingin. Draco memandangnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'milikmu', Granger. Pot ini adalah milikku."sahutnya tak kalah sengit.

"Ini milikku. Aku yang pertama menemukannya. Dan kau—"sambil menunjuk ke arah Draco, "lebih baik mengambil pot yang ada di sebelah sana !'kata Hermione sambil menunjuk pot yang ditinggalkan. Keadaan pot itu sangat mengenaskan. Di beberapa bagian sudah pecah-pecah dan berlumuran dengan tanah basah yang kotor. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya. Draco mengernyit jijik.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengambilnya, Granger. Bukankah pot itu sesuai dengan golongan darahmu. Penuh lumpur, jelek dan kotor."sahut Draco.

Hermione menggertakkan gigi berusaha menahan emosinya. Dan dia segera mengambil pot nya dari jangakuan tangan Draco, kemudian mendekap pot itu di depan tubuhnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi pot ini tetap milikku."katanya penuh dengan penekanan. Draco memicingkan matanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, Granger."

"Siapa yang bersikap seperti anak kecil Malfoy, justru kaulah yang seperti anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakannya ?"

"Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya seorang pria itu mendahulukan wanita daripada dirinya sendiri."

"Apa kau masih bisa disebut sebagai wanita, Granger ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku bahkan tak yakin kau memiliki ukuran dada seperti kebanyakan wanita."sahut Draco sambil menyeringai. Hermione mendengus. Tampak tidak suka diremehkan oleh musuh bebuyutannya.

"Ferret Pirang Busuk."

"Rambut semak."

"Malfoy idiot."

"Granger Sok Tahu."

"Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan."

"Kalau aku menginginkannya."sahut Draco santai kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Hermione menggeram marah.

"Kembalikan pot ku, Granger."

"Tidak akan."kini ganti Hermione yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Draco.

"Kembalikan, sebelum kau menyesal, Granger."

"Sudah kubilang 'tidak akan', Malfoy."Hermione menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf. Draco mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tidak memberiku pilihan."Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione. Hermione mundur selangkah. Namun Draco tetap mendekatinya. Akhirnya, dia mundur lagi dan lagi.

"Berhenti disana, Malfoy. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, pot ini tetap milikku.", Hermione berusaha membuat Draco gentar. Namun, sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Hermione mengeratkan pelukan pada potnya. Draco malah menyunggingkan seringaian yang menyebalkan di wajahnya. Dia terus mendekati Hermione hingga pada akhirnya…

"Serpensortia."

Tiba-tiba, munculah seekor ular dari dalam pot yang ada di dekapan Hermione. Kontan saja dia menjerit kaget. Dan melemparkan pot nya ke atas. Draco pun juga terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hermione yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Arggghhh ! Vipera Evanesca."

Hermione berlari mundur setelah mengucapkan mantra untuk menghilangkan ular yang terus mendesis ke arahnya, begitupun dengan Draco. Dia berusaha menghindari pot yang dilempakan oleh Hermione ke atas. Hingga akhirnya mereka…

BRAKKK !

BUUM !

BRAKK !

PRANG !

Sebuah suara bedebum yang keras diikuti dengan suara seperti rentetan barang-barang pecah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Debu beterbangan kemana-mana. Seluruh anak yang berada di Rumah Kaca menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Mereka berdua melihat ke belakang. Disana. Rak tanaman Professor Sprout ambruk dan menumpahkan segala jenis tanaman yang berada di dalamnya. Semuanya pecah, tidak ada yang tersisa. Mereka berdua meringis melihat apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Hermione merasakan punggungnya sakit sekali seperti sehabis menabrak sesuatu. Sedangkan Draco mengelus-elus kepalanya yang seperti habis kejatuhan sesuatu yang berat. Draco menarik tangannya dan melihat sebercak darah yang melumuri tangannya. Dia kemudian meraba dahinya lagi.

"Aww…", ternyata perih. Dan dia berdarah. Dia melirik pada Hermione yang berada disampingnya. Hermione sedang sibuk mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian, Hermione menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau—"tunjuk Hermione pada Draco, "benar-benar pembuat onar yang ulung."

"Apa maksudmu, Granger ? Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi."

"Tentu saja kau. Kalau saja kau tidak seenaknya saja melempar mantra padaku—"

"Kalau saja kau tak bertindak ceroboh dan melemparkan pot nya begitu saj—"

"Kau yang membuatku melemparkan pot nya !"tuding Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berusaha mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Potong 10 poin dari Slytherin karena melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan pada orang lain."Hermione berteriak keras.

"Bloody Hell, Granger. Bagaimana bisa kau—",

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku Ketua Murid.", belum sempat Draco meneruskan perkataannya, Hermione memotongnya.

"Kalau begitu, potong 10 poin dari Gryffindor karena telah melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang membahayakan orang lain."timpal Draco.

"Hey, itu tidak adil."

"Ya, ini adil."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak terima."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak terima."

"Aku punya usul yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau dua detensi saja untuk kalian ?"sahut sebuah suara yang dimanis-maniskan. Namun, mereka berdua yang terlalu asyik bertengkar tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya, itu bagus." —Hermione tersenyum kemudian segera memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dan bingung— "Hah ? Apa ? Bagaimana mungkin dua deten—", Hermione tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya ketika dia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara pada mereka.

"Apa maksudmu menyetujuinya, Granger ? Siapa yang berani-beraninya memberikanku deten—", ucapan Draco juga berhenti ketika dia juga mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang konyol yang telah berani mengusulkan detensi padanya. Namun, dia sukses dibuat melongo.

"Professor…Sprout…", mereka berkata bersamaan.

Ya, Professor Sprout tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang dan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan lagi bagaimana bentuknya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia berusaha menahan emosi. Dan dibelakangnya, murid-murid kelas tujuh Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran Herbology menatap mereka berdua dengan padangan aneh. Ada yang melongo, ada yang menahan tawa, ada yang menatap tidak percaya, ada yang meringis, dan lain-lain.

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak berani menatap Professor Sprout. Sedangkan Draco tampak tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Hermione angkat bicara, "Professor, kami minta ma—"

"MISS GRANGER DAN MR. MALFOY, DUA DETENSI, SABTU MALAM DI RUANGANKU."raung Professor Sprout marah. Harry dan Ron yang berada di belakangnya, langsung menutup telinga mereka diikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Draco berusaha menjelaskan, "Tapi Professor, ini kesalahpaha—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. BAHKAN MESKIPUN JIKA KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH KETUA MURID, DAN SEGERA BERSIHKAN SEGALA KEKACAUAN INI. SEKARAAAANNGGG !"Professor Sprout semakin mengeraskan teriakannya.

Hermione yakin bahwa sekarang semua Burung Hantu yang berada di Menara Barat pasti sudah beterbangan karena terkena guncangan akibat teriakan Professor Sprout yang membahana.

-oOo-

Hermione hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Tidak peduli dengan kentang tumbuk dan daging asap yang berada di piringnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Sudahlah, Mione. Semua sudah terjadi. Kau bisa menghancurkan piringnya kalau cara makanmu seperti itu."Ginny berusaha menghiburnya.

"Biarkan, Gin. Asalkan ini bisa meredamkan amarahku, bukan masalah."sahut Hermione singkat.

Ginny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Detensi dengan Malfoy tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Mione."

"Apha maksughmuh—", Ron terbelalak kemudian berusaha menelan makanannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak buruk', Gin ? Tentu saja itu sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa itu bukan masalah bagi Hermione. Malfoy adalah orang terbrengsek yang pernah aku temui."jelas Ron. Dia kembali mencomot sosis panggang yang ada di hadapannya.

Ginny mengernyit. "Oh, terimakasih atas nasihatmu yang sangat bijak, Ronald."

"Tentu saja. Sama-sama."

Harry tertawa kecil mendengar mereka berdua yang saling berdebat. Hermione melihat dua kakak-adik Weasley itu dengan bingung.

"Oh, jangan dengarkan dia, Mione. Aku ragu bahwa sebenarnya Ron punya telinga atau pendengarannya bermasalah atau memang dia benar-benar bodoh !"Ginny mengejek Ron yang hanya bisa mendelik karena mulutnya sedang dipenuhi oleh makanan. Mau tidak mau, Hermione pun ikut tersenyum kecil.

Saat Hermione tengah asyik menonton pertengakaran kakak-adik Weasley, matanya tidak sengaja menatap sesosok pemuda yang memandanginya dari jauh. Dia memandang pemuda itu dengan tajam. Kemudian memberikan isyarat kecil mengajaknya keluar Aula. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Err…aku harus pergi sekarang, guys."Hermione berpamitan pada kawan-kawannya yang masih menikmatai makan malamnya.

"Kita baru 15 menit disini, Mione. Kau mau kemana ?" Harry bertanya pada Hermione.

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu ?"Ginny ikut menyahut, hendak ikut beranjak dari bangkunya. Namun Hermione buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Gin. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku…aku hanya akan pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar saja kok."jawab Hermione dengan gugup. Harry dan Ginny memandanginya dengan penuh arti.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."sahutnya kemudian.

Hermione tersenyum kecil kemudian setelah mengatakan 'Bye' secara singkat, dia segera menghilang berbelok dari hadapan mereka. Ginny menatap Harry dan Ron.

"Sebenarnya, aku agak khawatir dengan Hermione akhir-akhir ini."katanya sambil memandangi punggung Hermione yang semakin menjauh.

"Akupun merasa begitu."Harry ikut menimpali sambil menerawang ke arah pintu Aula Besar.

-oOo-

"Jean !"

Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati Jaden berdiri santai di belakangnya. Dia menghela nafas lega. Kemudian segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Jade."

"Oh, kau baru saja memulainya duluan." Jaden berkata santai sambil duduk di jendela koridor. Hermione menatapnya lelah.

"Baiklah, terserah apa maumu." Katanya kemudian. Mengikuti Jaden yang sudah duduk duluan. Setelah Hermione duduk, Jaden menyenggol lengannya.

"Apa ?" Hermione menoleh.

"Kemana perginya Jean yang cerewet itu ? Kupikir aku dipanggil kesini untuk dimarahi."tanyanya berusaha mengajak Hermione bergurau. Dia tahu Hermione pasti sedang ada masalah.

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Apa maksudmu. Dia masih disini. Hanya saja, Jean yang cerrewet pun terkadang bisa merasa lelah."

"Oh, benarkah ? Padahal aku sedang sangat merindukannya." Jaden memasang mimik wajah kecewa.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja di Asrama mu ?"Tanya Hermione.

"Maksudmu murid-murid Slytherin itu ?"Tanya Jaden balik. Hermione mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Jean." Hermione mendengus.

Jaden tersenyum. "Hanya saja, mereka memang terkadang bersikap menyebalkan kepada murid-murid yang tidak se Asrama dengan mereka."

"Oh Ayolah, Jaden. Mereka terlampau menyebalkan untuk ukuran murid yang gemar berbuat usil." Hermione berusaha menyangkal.

Jaden tertawa kecil. "Kau akan tahu bagaimana mereka nanti."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Mum sudah mengirimkan surat padaku. Apa kau tidak berniat mengirim surat padanya ?" Hermione bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ekspresi Jaden berubah dingin. Hermione tahu bahwa hubungan adiknya dengan ibunya tidak cukup baik setelah ibunya memindahkan adiknya ke Hogwarts karena alasan yang berlebihan— yah, kalian tahu, Quidditch.

"Kau saja yang memberitahunya." Sahut Jaden kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya sendiri ?"

"Tidak."

Hermione menatap Jaden penuh arti. Sedangkan yang ditatap, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sepatunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Oh ayolah, Jade. Mum hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dia tidak ingin kau terluka." Hermione akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak membahas masalah ini. Dia pikir, ini sudah terlalu rumit dengan sifat keras kepala ibunya dan Jaden yang bertindak seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak. Dia lebih suka kalau aku terluka." Jaden menyangkal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah Mum memindahkanmu kesini supaya kau berhenti dari tindakan konyolmu yang berbahaya itu ?" Hermione mulai berteriak.

"Jean, aku hanya bermain Quidditch. Dan meskipun kau tidak mneyukai Quidditch, kau juga tahu bagaimana permainannya kan. Quidditch sama sekali tidak pernah membahayakanku."

"Tidak membahayakanmu ? Bagaimana dengan menginap di Rumah Sakit selama 3 hari setelah bertanding ? Apakah luka yang kau derita cukup ringan hingga harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit ?" Hermione masih berusaha menyadarkan saudaranya.

"Jean, kau tahu bahwa Qudditch adalah hidup dan matiku. Hidup dan matiku. Aku berusaha menerima semua ini untuk Mum dan dirimu. Aku terus merasa tidak sempurna sepanjang waktu. Bahkan tubuhku mulai tidak bisa diajak berkonspirasi denganku. Disini…setiap saat aku selalu merasakan sakit pada lengan dan kakiku, karena aku tidak pernah menggunakannya bermain Qudditch lagi." Jaden menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

Hermione menatap Jaden dengan sendu. Dia membelai pipi Jaden. Adik yang sangat dia sayangi ini terlihat sangat rapuh. Namun Jaden menepis tangannya. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Jaden.

"Kau dan Mum sama-sama tidak pernah memperdulikanku."katanya dingin kemudian berlalu dari pandangan Hermione.

Jaden segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jaden. Tanpa dia sadari, airmatanya membasahi pipi. Dia terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin kemudian menangis tertahan. Tanpa Hermione sadari, sepasang mata biru-kelabu memandangnya dari kejauhan. Cukup jauh untuk dapat mendengar apa yang telah dibicarakan Hermione dengan Jaden. Sosok itu meremas perkamen yang berada di genggamannya hingga tidak dapat diketahui lagi bagaimana bentuknya.

-oOo-

Hermione terus merasa stress sepanjang hari. Hanya karena perkataan seseorang yang tidak penting yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkannya. Dia sebenarnya masih merasa kesal dengan perilaku Draco. Namun, dia merasa Draco tidak seperti biasanya. Ini seperti…ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dan membuatnya terus marah pada Hermione sepanjang waktu.

FLASHBACK

Hermione yang merasa sangat lelah setelah berpatroli sendirian malam itu, memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke asramanya lebih cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia menuntaskan patrolinya lebih awal karena hendak memastikan keadaan partnernya yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup baik. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco baru saja sembuh dari sakit.

Dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Draco seharian. Setiap dia kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil sesuatu atau setelah menuntaskan jadwalnya hari itu, Hermione sama sekali tidak menemukan Draco. Kamarnya juga terus tertutup. Dan Hermione bukanlah orang yang terlampau baik untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu kamar Draco dan menanyakan apakah keadaannya sudah lebih baik atau dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Ahh, yang benar saja.

Padahal Madam Pomfrey sudah berpesan kepada Hermione untuk menjaga Draco karena kemungkinan dia akan sedikit membutuhkan bantuan untuk beberapa hal kecil yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilakukannya dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Namun, setelah matahari terbenam dan dia juga tidak menemukan Draco ketika dia diam-diam mengintip kamarnya. Namun kamar itu kosong. Hermione mulai merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Draco sedang membutuhkan sesuatu dan tidak mau meminta bantuan Hermione karena terlalu gengsi dan dia berusaha melakukannya sendirian. Bagaimana kalau sekarang ini dia sedang terkapar tidak sdarkan diri di suatu tempat dan dapat meninggal sewaktu-waktu.

Hermione bergidik membayangkannya. Dia tidak mau membayangkan dirinya yang hidup dengan terus dihantui oleh Draco-Malfoy-yang-sudah-mati karena tidak dirawat olehnya. Dengan tekad yang bulat, Hermione bergegas kembali ke asramanya lagi.

Saat dia barusaja membuka pintu asramanya, dia menemukan sesosok pemuda pucat yang sedang terduduk di lantai dan menyandar ke dinding sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia kelihatan kesakitan. Hermione segera berlari menghampiri Draco.

"Malfoy, apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu ? Apakah kau merasakan sakit pada kepalamu ?"Hermione berjongkok di sebelah Draco dan berusaha untuk menolongnya. Dia sudah melupakan hal-hal yang telah terjadi kemarin― termasuk insiden dengan Pansy Parkinson dan saat di Rumah Kaca.

Saat tangan Hermione hendak menyentuhnya, Draco malah menepisnya dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku, Mudblood."katanya sengit.

Hermione terperangah namun dia berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Draco barusan. "Kalau begitu, katakana apa yang harus kulakukan untuk dapat membantumu."sahut Hermione. Draco memandangnya tajam.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menanggungnya sendiri."

"Berhentilah menyangkal, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak sedang menyangkal."

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, Granger."jawabnya dingin. Dia masih berusaha menahan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Please, Malfoy. Berhentilah bertindak bodoh dan biarkan aku membantumu sekali ini saja."kata Hermione memelas. Dia benar-benar kewalahan dengan sikap keras kepala Draco.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU !"Draco membentak Hermione sampai Hermione jatuh terduduk karena terkejutnya. Draco beranjak berdiri.

"Mudblood-Jalang, berhentilah sok peduli padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan tidak akan pernah membutuhkannya. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau punya maksud lain menolongku !"Draco berkata sengit. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksdumu, Malfoy ? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh, berhentilah berpura-pura di hadapanku, Granger."Draco mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Katakan saja kalau kau berusaha mendekatiku. Setelah Cormac McLaggen dan Viktor Krum, lalu sekarang apa. Berusaha mendekatiku dan kemudian berusaha mendekati sepupuku. Bukan begitu, Granger ?"

"Sepertinya kau terobsesi dengan pria-pria tampan yang memiliki kedudukan dan kekayaan, Granger. Aku rasa kau pasti juga telah menggoda Dumbledore hingga dapat menjadi murid kesayangannya." Draco terus mengoceh.

"Bahkan kemarin malam, aku melihatmu bersama murid baru dari Durmstrang itu. Aku tahu meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Kelihatannya kau baru saja diampakkan. Bukankah dia murid tingkat kelima. Oh, mulai mencari mangsa yang lebih muda karena sudah bosan dengan yang lebih tua, Granger ?" Hermione terperangah.

Kemarin malam ?

Dengan siapa Hermione kemarin malam. Kemarin, dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan setelah insiden di rumah kaca dengan Malfoy sendiri. Kemudian, malamnya…..Astaga, apa Draco melihatnya bertemu dengan Jaden ?

Ah, mungkinkah karena ini semua dia salah paham ?

"Kau tahu, Granger, kau benar-benar wanita-jal*ng-murahan."kata Draco penuh penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

"Aku tidak…Itu…kau hanya salah paham, Malfoy." Hermione bingung hendak berkata apa untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkal, Granger. Sekarang aku tahu, betapa menjijikkannya dirimu. Lebih buruk dari yang kuduga selama ini !'Draco mengatakannya dengan sangat dingin.

Hermione menatap tidak percaya kepada Draco. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Draco akan berpikiran seburuk itu terhadap dirinya. Yah, meskipun mereka berdua adalah musuh, tapi bukan berarti Draco dapat menyimpulkan kalau Hermione adalah wanita murahan secara sepihak seperti itu kan.

Hermione menyadari kalau Draco mungkin tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Jaden semalam. Dan mungkin juga Draco tidak tahu kalau Jaden adalah saudaranya.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, airmatanya merangsek keluar dan sekarang telah membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Dia berusaha menahan sakit hatinya akibat ucapan Draco barusan. Hermione meremas jubah pada bagian dadanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan—"Hermione mengambil nafas dan berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu aku memang bukan orang yang kaya sepertimu, Malfoy. Tapi aku tidak serendah yang kau kira. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku betapa rendahnya diriku di mata orang lain sepertimu, Malfoy."

Dan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itulah, Hermione beranjak berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya. Menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras dan tidak memperdulikan Draco yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Draco tidak percaya. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin, Hermione, Sang putrid Gryffindor, Nona-Tahu-Segala, tidak marah kepadanya ataupun berusaha menyangkal segala ucapan pedasnya. Mereka adalah musuh selama ini. Dan selama ini pula, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun absen bertengkar. Yang setiap pertengkarannya kebanyakan pasti akan dimenangkan oleh Hermione karena Draco benar-benar malas untuk sekedar membela dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Dia malah menundukkan kepala dan menerima setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Draco. Dan dia juga tidak marah atau menamparnya ketika dia mengatainya sebagai wanita murahan. Apa ada yang salah ?

Ataukah Draco sudah terlalu keterlaluan ?

FLASHBACK END

Sudah tiga hari, Hermione dan Draco saling diam. Tidak saling menyapa, tidak saling bicara, bahkan saling menatap pun terasa enggan. Saat mereka melakukan patroli, tidak ada yang bersuara kalau mereka tidak menemukan satu dua murid yang masih melanggar jam malam. Benar-benar tidak saling berbicara.

"Apa kau punya masalah, Hermione ?" Lavender duduk di tepi ranjang Hermione. Hermione hanya menoleh sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Ya. Kau dari tadi diam," Parvati ikut angkat bicara. Meskipun dia sibuk mondar-mandir mencari essai Transfigurasinya yang menghilang entah kemana. Hermione hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau lihat kan, Mione. Bahkan mereka berdua pun juga menyadarinya. Kau masih mau menyangkal ? Ceritakan pada kami sekarang juga !" sahut Ginny. Lavender pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, mengamini kata-kata Ginny.

"Tidak bisakah aku tidak menceritakannya ?"tawar Hermione sambil meringis kecil.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, pada kami. Kau bahkan sudah janji sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu hingga kau lupa, Mione." kata Ginny.

"Demi Merlin, Ginny. Kau bahkan masih mengingatnya ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki ingatan yang baik. Please, Mione. Meskipun aku seorang Weasley, jangan samakan aku dengan Ronald ataupun Fred dan George, okay ?" Ginny berkata tidak suka. Hermione dan Lavender tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau menceritakannya sekarang ?"Tanya Lavender penuh semangat.

Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, mungkin sedikit saja, tidak masalah bukan."sahutnya kemudian.

"..."

Hening. Ginny, Lavender dan Parvati hanya dapat melongo tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Hermione. Bahkan Lavender pun kesusahan untuk menutup mulutnya kembali kalau saja tidak mendapat bantuan dari Parvati. Hermione merasa salah tingkah.

"Err…guys. Apakah aku sudah salah bicara ?"Tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Hermione, kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ceritamu ?"Tanya Ginny.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang mengarang sesuatu, Gin ? Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar stress sekarang." Hermione menjawab frustasi.

"Jadi kau dan Malfoy, kalian bertengkar ?"Tanya Parvati.

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan ini tidak seperti pertengkaran kami biasanya. Malfoy sudah menghindariku selama berhari-hari. Dan aku selalu kesusahan ketika akan melakukan tugas Ketua Murid seperti patroli ataupun membuat jadwal rapat bersama para Prefek yang dilakukan setiap minggu." Hermione mengeluh. Dia menghela nafas keras.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan disini."sahut Lavender sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Parvati dan Ginny.

"Apa maksud kalian ?" Hermione bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya antara kau dan Malfoy ?"

Hermione terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir. Apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Malfoy ? tidak ada yang terlalu spesial untuk diingat.

"Aku rasa tidak. Kami tidak pernah punya relationship apapun sebelumnya." Hermione berkata sambil menerawang.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu. Bukankah kalian juga tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan Si-Ferret-Pirang-Busuk itu sebelumnya ?" Hermione ganti bertanya balik dengan kesal.

"Tapi, aku rasa, dia cemburu, Mione."sahut Lavender sambil tertawa kecil.

Hermione melotot. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Lavender. "Itu tidak lucu, Miss Brown."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Miss Granger— ah, atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu Miss Malfoy muda ?" Lavender tertawa, diikuti Ginny dan Parvati yang berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya telah menceritakannya pada kalian bertiga.' Hermione beranjak berdiri dengan kesal. Dia ingin kembali ke Asrama Ketua Muridnya. Kunjungannya ke asrama Gryffindor yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur diri, malah membuatnya semakin stress.

"Ayolah, Mione. kau tidak harus marah pada kami kan ?" Ginny berusaha menahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa aku butuh tidur sekarang."

Hermione segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya yang dulu, diiringi dengan tatapan penuh arti dari ketiga kawannya.

**TBC**

**Note : Hiks..Hiks...Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya dalam mempublish fic ini sehingga tidak sempurna (dan mungkin porsinya kebanyakan samapi bikin teler :( Maaf yaa, akhir kata...Bolehkah saya minta sedikit kebaikan hati anda untuk mereview ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter © Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**Honest? Slytherin Sabrina**

**Note : Sebelumnya, makasihhh banget buat readers yang udah menyempatkan diri utk review fanfic amatiran saya yg ngebingungin abiss -_-". Dan saya juga ucapin minta maaf gara-gara tanda pemisah saya yg ilang *hiks-hiks* Jadi agak ngebingungin waktu baca.. saya juga minta maaf kalao banyak typos, Itu sebenernya nama sepupu Draco tuh Daviss , tapi kayanya kurang berbau nama-nama sihir gituh, jadi saya ganti Darren.. So, maaf banget buat semuanya yaah !**

**Happy Reading !**

-STORY-

"Bodoh, apa yang terjadi pada kalian semua !"bentak seorang pemuda berambut pirang-platina pada teman se-timnya.

Tim Quidditch asrama Slytherin sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain. Kapten tim mereka—Draco Malfoy— tengah marah sekarang. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia kecewa dengan permainan rekan se-timnya tersebut.

Ya, hari ini baru saja diadakan pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin lawan Ravenclaw. Dan, tebak apa ? Mereka kalah. Slytherin kalah. Dan Draco marah sekali dengan kekalahan mereka kali ini.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak marah, dengan kekalahan tim mereka kali ini, dia tidak bisa maju ke babak selanjutnya untuk bertanding dengan asrama Gryffindor seperti biasanya. Entah karena Ravenclaw punya taktik baru atau karena anggota tim nya sudah lama tidak melakukan latihan berat sehingga tubuh mereka tidak dapat bergerak dengan lincah lagi.

Semua anggota tim terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani membantah ataupun berkata-kata saat Draco sedang marah. Pernah seorang murid kelas empat Slytherin menginterupsi kata-kata Draco saat dia sedang marah hanya karena tidak tahan ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, murid yang diketahui bernama Graham Pitchard itu langsung dikeluarkan dari tim dan tidak ada yang pernah mendengar tentang murid itu selanjutnya.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, murid tersebut akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts karena tidak tahan terus-menerus dijadikan lelucon oleh murid Slytherin lainnya.

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. Sama sekali tidak berani memandang Sang Kapten tim yang sedang marah. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunduk dalam-dalam, mendengarkan dengan seksama dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang bisa semakin memancing emosi Prince of Slytherin.

"Nott !"

"Ya, Drake ?"

"Aku ingin kau mengadakan re-or*) pemain tim Slytherin."

"Apa ? Drake, apa kau serius ?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda ?"

Theodore Nott terdiam melihat ekspresi Draco. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui ide gila sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ganti semua pemain yang perlu diganti. Umumkan sekarang dan seleksi besok. Kau bisa mengajak Blaise atau memintaku untuk mendatangkan murid senior kita dulu seperti Marcus Flint atau Adrian Pucey. Aku tidak bisa datang untuk penyeleksian besok. Aku harap kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk tim."kata Draco panjang lebar. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Draco segera meninggalkan ruang ganti pemain. Diiringi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari seluruh anggota tim nya.

-oOo-

Draco memasuki Asrama Ketua Muridnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia masih kesal mengingat latihan tim-nya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata memuaskan tersebut. dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas sofa dan melemparkan sapunya ke sudut ruangan dengan kasar.

"Haaahhhh….," dia menghela nafas dengan keras.

Sudah cukup. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Namun, tubuhnya terasa sangat kotor untuk sekedar dibawa ke atas ranjang. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar. Mungkin berendam dapat mendinginkan pikirannya. Draco beranjak memasuki kamar mandi Asrama nya yang super besar tersebut.

Bak mandi yang sangat besar terlihat tengah menanti untuk dimasuki. Dan aroma susu menyeruak diantara kran-kran yang masih setia menunggu untuk mengeluarkan air. Draco segera memutar kran airnya, dan memilih air hangat untuk relaksasi pikiran. Dia segera membuka baju dan berendam di dalam air susu pilihannya.

20 menit kemudian, Draco beranjak keluar kamar mandi, mengganti bajunya dan bergegas ke pantry. Dia merasa lapar. Namun, dia bingung hendak membuat apa. Draco tidak pernah pergi ke dapur sebelumnya bahkan untuk sekedar melihatnya meskipun saat berada di rumahnya di Malfoy Manor—apalagi di Hogwarts. Jadi jangan Tanya Draco, perabotan apa saja yang ada di dapur rumahnya. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja menyuruh peri rumah untuk mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuknya. Namun, dia pikir, hal ini akan membuat partnernya mengoceh panjang lebar kalau sampai melihatnya. Hermione dan organisasi konyol diriannya itu. S.P.E.W atau apalah, dia tidak peduli.

Eh, apa yang barusan dipikirkannya ?

Apakah dia baru saja memikirkan Hermione Granger ? Oh, Shit. Granger, Granger dan Granger. Kenapa nama itu terus saja terngiang di pikirannya. Dalam keadaan apapun, pasti Hermione selalu datang ke dalam benaknya. Entah saat makan, saat pelajaran di kelas, saat melamun bahkan saat akan tidur sekalipun.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa baginya ? Yah—dia memang cantik dan seksi, dan tidak lupa, dia juga pintar dan tidak terlalu tertarik pada harta, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang dikenalnya. Apa ? Hell no, Draco merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah memikirkan hal itu.

Tanpa sadar, dia menyentuh bejana yang berisi air panas dan membuat bejana itu oleng. Draco berusaha meraihnya supaya tidak sampai jatuh.

PRANG !

"Arrggghh !"

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Draco terkena tumpahan air panas. Dan bejana itu sukses menghantam lantai dan segera pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Draco memegangi tangannya yang memerah dan segera memutar kran air di wastafel untuk membasuh tangannya. Bukannya terasa lebih baik, tangannya justru terasa perih.

"Apa yang terjadi disini ? Oh, Merlin."Hermione yang baru saja turun ketika mendengar suara barang pecah, mendatangi Draco sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Malfoy ?"tanyanya sambil mendelik ke arah Draco yang masih berusaha meredakan rasa perih pada tangannya dengan mengipasinya. Hermione segera menoleh ke arah Draco dan meraih tangannya lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu ? Terkena air panas ?"tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Draco hanya diam saja. Hermione segera membereskan pecahan bejana dengan sekali ayunan tongkat dan kemudian menarik Draco ke Ruang Rekreasi.

"Diam disini dan jangan sentuh apapun."katanya kemudian segera beranjak menaiki tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Draco berdecak kesal.

"Cih, memangnya aku anak kecil."gerutunya pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya, Malfoy !'teriak Hermione dari dalam kamarnya. Draco semakin cemberut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione kembali sambil membawa 2 botol ramuan yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa itu ?"Tanya Draco mengerutkan alis.

"Tutup mulut, aku akan mengobati lukamu."perintah Hermione singkat.

Hermione meraih tangan kanan Draco dan digenggamnya dengan pelan. Dia mengusap tangan Draco lembut kemudian meraih salah satu botol ramuan yang tadi dibawanya dan menumpahkannya sedikit ke telapak tangannya yang satu lagi.

Ada sensasi tersendiri bagi Draco saat tangan Hermione mulai menyentuh kulitnya. Dia merasa tangan Hermione bagaikan penyejuk. Lembut dan memabukkan. Dia menatap ke arah Hermione—sedikit terkejut karena ternyata tubuhnya sangat menikmati sentuhan gadis itu. Sang Putri Gryffindor tengah sibuk mengobati tangannya yang hampir melepuh karena tersiram air panas.

Draco merasa rasa perih di tangannya seperti tidak terasa lagi. Untuk sejenak, entah kenapa dia merasa bersyukur telah membuat dirinya sendiri terluka hingga Hermione harus merawatnya lagi seperti dulu. Ini tidak masuk akal. Hal terkonyol yang pernah dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh, Ferret."protes Hermione masih sambil mengoleskan ramuan ke luka Draco. Draco tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hei, aku tidak ceroboh."sangkalnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi jika bukan karena kecerobohanmu ?"Tanya Hermione sarkastik.

"Dan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dapur ? Mencoba menghentikan sikap manjamu itu dengan berusaha memasak sendiri, eh ?"Hermione tertawa mengejek.

"Oh, tutup mulut, Granger. Aku tidak akan pernah bermimpi pergi ke dapur kalau saja partner ku akan berbaik hati dan mau mengambilkan makanan untukku."kata Draco sambil terus cemberut.

"Oh, baiklah. Dan sekarang, kenapa partner mu itu harus mau mengambilkan makanan untuk orang yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu, Malfoy ?"

"Ya, seharusnya dia tahu kalau partner nya sedang membutuhkan bantuan karena energi nya sudah terkuras habis setelah Latihan Quidditch. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Ah, aku merasa sangat lelah." Draco berkata sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Hermione melotot melihatnya.

"Ya, dan seharusnya partner mu itu juga membantu memakaikan pakaianmu, atau menyisir rambutmu atau bahkan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu saja sekalian." Hermione menggerutu sambil mengoleskan ramuan pada tangan Draco. Karena kesal, dia sedikit menekan luka Draco.

"Aww…sakit, Granger."

"Maka diamlah. Jika tidak, dapat kupastikan ini akan bertambah sakit."ancam Hermione. Draco hanya dapat menggerutu pelan. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

Hermione tersenyum tipis saat dia akhirnya tidak mendengar Draco mengeluh lagi. Dia meneruskan kegiatannya mengoleskan ramuan pada tangan Draco. Draco menghela nafas pelan. Dia merasa bosan. Jadi, dia terus bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Hal itu membuat Hermione terganggu.

"Malfoy !"

Darco akhirnya diam. Tapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Hermione menggeram.

"Malfoy, hentikan !"

Draco kembali diam setelah melirik ke arah Hermione dan mendapati gadis itu sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Draco memalingkan muka. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan sepertinya Draco memang benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Dia kembali ke kegiatannya semula—bergerak gelisah. Hermione menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas keras. Kemudian….

PLETAK !

"Awww !" Draco mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Hermione.

"Sakit ?"Tanya Hermione dimanis-maniskan.

"Tentu saja, Granger."sahut Draco sambil melotot.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk diam dan membiarkanku mengobatimu ?"Tanya Hermione sambil menghela nafas. Draco hanya melengos. Hermione mnghela napas, menyadari sang partner sedang merajuk.

"Okay. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu ? Kalau iya, katakan saja. Jangan terus berusaha membuatku jengkel, Malfoy." Hermione menyerah. Dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Draco yang seperti anak kecil.

Draco terdiam sebentar. Kemudian berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Aku lapar, Granger."

Hermione melongo dibuatnya. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kalau saja Draco bilang dari tadi kalau dia lapar, pasti Hermione sudah mengambilkannya tanpa harus ada adegan jitak-menjitak kepala. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Hermione beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Draco. Dia menuju ke pantry.

15 menit kemudian, Hermione kembali dengan tangan membawa baki yang penuh berisi makanan. Draco yang tadinya sudah hampir tertidur karena mati kebosanan, langsung bangkit duduk saat melihat Hermione berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan ?"Tanya Hermione jengkel setelah dia meletakkan makanan buatannya di hadapan Draco.

"Susu coklat. Aku butuh susu coklat."

Hermione melotot tak percaya. Dia sudah berbaik hati membuatkan makanan dan— Demi Merlin, Malfoy baru saja menyuruhnya lagi.

"Lihat, Granger. Tanganku masih sakit !"sahut Draco sambil berpura-pura menahan sakit sambil memegangi tangannya. Hermione menggeram pelan. Namun dia tetap beranjak kembali ke pantry untuk membuatkan Draco susu coklat. Tentunya setelah menggerutu pelan dengan kata-kata seperti 'Ferret Pirang Jelek', 'Dasar Ferret menyebalkan', 'Akan kucincang nanti dia', dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

-oOo-

Hari terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Draco sedang menikmati makan malamnya di Aula Besar bersama teman-teman Slytherin nya. Darren juga ada bersama mereka. Draco sedang tidak mood untuk ikut berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Jadi, dia hanya mendengarkan teman-temannya yang asyik membicarakan apapun yang menarik untuk dibicarakan.

"Crabbe, kau makan semua makanan yang ada di piringku…," seru Gregory Goyle tidak terima.

"Aku rasa dia juga akan segera memakan piringnya, Greg."canda Darren. Sedangkan Crabbe tampak tidak peduli dan terus sibuk dengan acara makan-makannya.

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti akan kesusahan mencari jubah pesta nantinya dengan ukuran perut yang seperti itu." Kata Goyle memandang Crabbe dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pesta ? Apa akan ada pesta di Hogwarts ?"Tanya Crabbe.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan pesta dansa Musim Dingin ? Sebentar lagi Natal dan bahkan kau melupakannya, Crabbe. Apa kubilang, terlalu banyak makan daging dan sosis itu tidak baik untuk otak."kata Blaise sambil menepuk dadanya seolah sedang menyesalkan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan keadaan otakmu, Blaise ?"tanya Theo sambil mencomot sosis panggang. Blaise menepis tangan Theo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak dia berkencan dengan Turpin itu."kata Darren santai.

"Turpin ? Lisa Turpin dari Ravenclaw ?"

"Yeah, memangnya Turpin yang mana lagi." Crabbe dan Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Susan Bones untuk jadi pasangan dansamu, Crabbe, seharusnya kau berdiet." Kata Blaise yang kesal karena terus ditertawakan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?" Crabbe bertanya, masih dengan tawanya yang tidak juga berhenti.

"Oh Ayolah, Crabbe. Mana ada gadis yang mau berjalan beriringan dengan Gargoyle batu di pesta dansa nanti."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan Gargoyle batu ?"

"Tidak juga, tapi lihatlah ukuran tubuhmu itu. Malah kurasa, Gargoyle batu masih terlalu kecil untukmu." Mereka pun tertawa lagi.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau berniat memecat seluruh anggota tim mu, Drake ?"Tanya Blaise kemudian.

"Kau seharusnya melihatnya saat dia marah kemarin, bentakannya saja pasti mampu membuatmu buang air di celana."kata Theo.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak buang air di celana juga ?"Tanya Crabbe dengan bodohnya.

"Karena aku menutup telingaku saat dia mulai berteriak. Sorry, Drake…,"kata Theo sambil meringis. Draco hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak semuanya. Hanya yang tidak cukup memiliki otak untuk mendengarkan instruksi ku."sahut Draco datar.

"Wow, aku berharap kau dipecat juga, Theo. Karena kalau kau tidak memiliki otak, aku berharap bisa mengisi kepalamu dengan otak Hippogrif supaya kau bisa menyaingi Si Granger itu."canda Blaise. Theo mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut seleksi ?"Tanya Darren kemudian. Draco menoleh ke arah sepupunya.

"Tentu."

"Aku berniat untuk mengajak seseorang juga."

"Siapa ?"

"Kau juga akan mengetahuinya nanti, cousin."

-oOo-

Hermione keluar dari kelas Professor Binns. Dia baru saja mengikuti kelas Sejarah Sihir. Seperti biasa, setiap Hermione memasuki kelas apapun―kecuali kelas Ramuan saat Professor Snape masih hidup― dan menambah poin asrama. Karena dia selalu mengancungkan tangan setiap ada pertanyaan.

Namun kali ini, sepertinya Ketua Murid Putri kita cukup stress karena Professor Binns memberikan tugas essai sepanjang 2 meter, yang berarti dia harus menghabiskan Jumat malamnya dengan berkencan bersama buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Hermione tidak mau ambil resiko untuk mengerjakannya besok. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya untuk beristirahat setelah mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya minggu ini. Dan dia juga tidak lupa akan detensinya sabtu malam nanti.

"Hermione !"sebuah suara memanggilnya dan membuat Hermione mneghentikan langkahnya.

"Darren, ada apa ?"

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini ?"tanyanya sambil berjalan kembali. Membuat Hermione ikut berjalan disampingnya juga.

"Ah, perpustakaan. Kau tahu sendiri kan, tugas pelajaran sejarah sihir barusan."katanya sambil tersenyum. Darren ber-oh ria.

"Ada apa ? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku ?"

"Oh, sebenarnya jika kau tidak sibuk, aku ingin memintamu mengajariku pelajaran Aritmanchy-Tingkat-Lanjut. Professor Vector merekomendasikan dirimu, saat aku bertanya padanya. Tapi kurasa kau sedang sibuk, jadi…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah masih ada waktu besok ?"Tanya Hermione saat melihat ekspresi Darren yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Kau tidak keberatan menghabiskan akhir pekanmu denganku ?"Tanya Hermione balik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Malahan, aku sangat senang. Kau ingin kita belajar dimana ?"

"Emm…bagaimana kalau di asramaku saja ?"

"Asrama Ketua Murid maksudmu ?" Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Disana lebih tenang, jadi kita bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Lagipula, biasanya saat akhir pekan, Malfoy—ah, maksudku Draco akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Quidditch."kata Hermione sambil meringis mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak suka Quidditch, Hermione ?"Tanya Daviss.

"Aku tidak menyukainya karena aku tidak ahli dalam pelajaran terbang-dengan-sapu. Kalau saja aku mahir melakukannya, tentu aku akan ikut bermain Quidditch."kata Hermione sambil tersenyum getir.

"Apa kau tidak berniat masuk tim Qudditch Slytherin, Darren ?"

"Aku akan ikut seleksi masuk tim besok sore."

"Jadi, kau juga tertarik dengan Quidditch ?"

"Sekedar pengisi waktu luang, kurasa Quidditch merupakan hal yang tepat dilakukan untuk menghilangkan stress. Tidakkah ini semua merepotkanmu, Hermione ?"

"Ah…tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang jika ada yang mau belajar bersama denganku."kata Hermione sambil menampilkan senyumannya. Darren terdiam melihat Hermione tersenyum. Dia hanya dapat memandangi Hermione. Mereka pun saling menatap. Hermione mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Err…kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau ke perpustakaan sekarang…,"

"Oh…Oh ya. Tentu saja. Silakan, Princess."Darren menundukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan jalan pada Hermione seperti pengawal kerajaan. Hermione tertawa kecil.

Saat Hermione mulai menjauh, Darren berteriak.

"Hermione…,"

Dia berbalik lagi.

"Terimakasih !"katanya kemudian. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian bayangannya menghilang di balik koridor Hogwarts.

-oOo-

_Dear Mum,_

_Jaden sudah sampai di Hogwarts 2 minggu yang lalu. Maaf kalau aku baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Dia masih tidak mau menulis surat untukmu sampai sekarang. Tapi jangan khawatir, Mum. Dia baik-baik saja dan bahkan sudah mengikuti pelajaran-pelajarannya di Hogwarts dengan baik._

_Mum, mungkin kau akan sedikit terkejut mendengar ini. Tapi_—_Jaden masuk Slytherin. Ya, Slytherin. Mum tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengar Sorting Hat menjerit meneriakkan kata 'Slyhterin' ketika dia memakainya._

_Sejauh ini, kurasa dia tidak memiliki masalah. Dia punya banyak teman untuk ukuran anak yang baru saja pindah sekolah. Dan prestasi sekolahnya cukup bagus menurut Prof. McGonagall yang pernah berbicara padaku beberapa waktu lalu._

_Aku rasa hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu kali ini, Mum. Aku menyayangimu dan Dad._

_With Love_

_Hermione Jean G. & Jaden Terence G._

_NB : Aku rasa, aku harus menambahkan nama Jaden di dalamnya._

Hermione menutup lembar perkamen yang baru saja dibacanya. Dia memang ingin mengirim surat pada orangtuanya. Jaden tidak mau melakukannya. Hermione maklum karena mungkin dia masih marah pada Mum nya karena telah memindahkannya ke Hogwarts. Jadi, Hermione merasa bertanggungjawab untuk memberitahu kedatangan Jaden pada orangtuanya supaya mereka tidak khawatir.

Dia telah meminta izin pada Ron untuk meminjam Pigwidgeon, burung hantu milik Ron. Jadi, sekarang Hermione tinggal pergi ke Menara Barat dan segera menyuruh Pigwidgeon untuk mengirimkan suratnya.

Dia bergegas mengambil mantel, karena sekarang sudah Musim Gugur. Yang berarti Musim Dingin akan segera tiba. Udara sangat dingin. Kemungkinan suhu di luar ruangan sudah hampir mencapai nol derajat celcius. Sejenak, Hermione merasa malas untuk sekedar keluar dari Asrama Ketua Muridnya yang hangat. Namun sebentar lagi waktu makan malam akan tiba, jadi dia segera merapatkan mantelnya dan bergegas pergi.

Dia bertemu dengan beberapa tingkat tujuh yang menyapanya seperti Ernie MacMillan dan Zacharias Smith yang hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman. Dia terus berjalan, kemudian segera mencari keberadaan burung hantu Ron.

"Ah, disana kau rupanya. Kemari, Pigwidgeon !"seru Hermione.

Burung hantu berwarna kecoklatan itu segera menghampiri Hermione ketika mendengar namanya disebut dan bertengger di tangan Hermione yang dilapisi oleh mantel tebal.

Hermione memberikan beberapa instruksi pada Pigwidgeon sambil memberinya beberapa kudapan dan segera menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan suratnya. Pigwidgeon segera berangkat.

Hermione berjalan kembali ke dalam kastil. Berusaha cepat karena udara semakin terasa dingin. Ini sudah jam makan malam dan dia memutuskan untuk sekalian pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam sebentar.

-oOo-

"Mione, hidungmu memerah."kata Harry, saat Hermione baru saja duduk disamping Ginny dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua belah tangannya.

"Apa kau baru saja berendam di Danau Hitam, Mione ? Astaga, yang benar saja."Ron menimpali sambil masih berusaha menggigit daging panggangnya.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Aku merasa hidungku akan segera berubah jadi biru. Menyelam dengan cuaca seperti ini adalah ide yang sangat bagus Ron,"sahut Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya. Ron mengerutkan kening tanda tak percaya, sedangkan Harry dan Ginny hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ekspresi Ron.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Oh, Ayolah Ron. Yang benar saja. Kau pasti sudah gila jika mengira aku benar-benar telah menyelam dengan cuaca seperti ini. Lagipula, Danau Hitam pasti sudah mulai membeku."

Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian meringis kecil.

"Siapa tahu, Mione."sahutnya kemudian. Hermione melotot. Harry dan Ginny tertawa.

"Jadi, darimana saja kau ?"tanya Ginny setelah Hermione mengambil makanannya. Hermione hanya memakan sup ayam ginseng dan pai apel sebagai desert.

"Yah, aku baru saja mengirim surat pada orangtuaku. Hanya sekedar memberitahu mereka kalau Jaden sudah berada di Hogwarts."jawab Hermione tanpa menoleh pada Ginny.

"Jadi, Jaden masih belum mau berbicara pada Mum mu, Mione ?"Harry ikut bertanya.

"Yah—aku rasa begitu."

"Hei, Mione. Coba lihat kesana."kata Ron tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke suatu sudut dengan menggunakan tangannya yang masih menggenggam paha ayam. Serentak mereka bertiga menolehkan kepala ke arah yang dimaksud Ron.

Di sudut sana. Tampak Jaden dan teman-teman Slytherin nya sedang asyik berbincang di Meja Slytherin. Mereka kelihatan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu. Dapat ditebak dari suara tawa mereka yang mendominasi keramaian Aula Besar saat makan malam.

Hermione memandangi Jaden dengan pandangan penuh arti. Entah karena ikatan saudara yang terlalu kuat atau karena memang faktor kebetulan semata—Jaden juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione. Untuk sesaat, mereka saling berpandangan. Sampai Hermione kembali berbalik menghadap teman-teman Gyffindor nya dan berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Jaden.

"Hei, Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan ? Dia melihatmu."kata Ginny sambil menyenggol lengan Hermione.

"Biarkan saja. Baguslah kalau dia merasa bersalah dan mau meminta maaf padaku, mengingat pertengkaran hebat kami beberapa waktu lalu." Hermione menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Mione. Kapan kau bertengkar dengannya ?"sekarang ganti Harry yang bingung mendengar jawaban Hermione. Ron ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Harry.

Hermione menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kalian sedang membicarakan saudaraku Jaden ?"tanyanya bingung. Harry tertawa kecil sambil menunduk. Ginny berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat Ron tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Mione, Mione, Mione,"Ron memandang tajam ke arah Hermione.

"Perhatikan arah tanganku baik-baik."lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ron meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan kembali menunjuk. Hermione melihat dengan seksama dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ron. Dia melotot ketika melihat siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Hermione segera berbalik, "Malfoy ?"tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

Ginny mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, Mione. Jangan lupa, sekarang disini ada dua orang yang juga bernama Malfoy."sahut Harry membenarkan.

"Kalian pasti salah lihat."sangkal Hermione.

"Oh, tidak, Mione. Kami tidak mungkin salah lihat. Bahkan Malfoy sudah memandangimu sejak kau masuk dan duduk disitu— yah, sejak tadi."sahut Ginny dengan yakin. Hermione melihatnya dengan ngeri.

"Ayolah, kawan-kawan. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan KU dan— DIA selama ini."Hermione berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri dan Draco Malfoy. Meskipun dia sendiri juga merasa ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Semua mungkin saja terjadi kan—,"belum sempat Harry meneruskan kata-katanya, Ron sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk membungkam mulut Harry.

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Harry. Hermione dan Ferret Busuk itu tidak cocok. Dan meskipun mereka cocok, mereka tetap tidak boleh bersama. Itu sudah hukum alam."Ron berkata sambil terus membekap mulut Harry dan melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Ginny dan Hermione. Sepertinya, dia tidak rela jika Hermione bersama laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

"Kau berlebihan, Ron. Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Itu kebebasan Hermione untuk memili—," Ron kembali menyela. Sekarang kata-kata Ginny.

"Kami tidak berakhir. Hanya break sebentar. Aku menganggapnya sebagai rehabilitasi. Bukan begitu, Mione ?"tanya Ron dengan wajah berseri-seri ke arah Hermione. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera kembali. Aku ada patroli sebentar lagi." Hermione buru-buru beranjak pergi dan merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ronald yang gila. Sudah cukup baginya untuk selalu sabar di hadapan Ron. Selama berhubungan dengannya pun, Hermione tidak pernah bisa merasa damai setiap saat. Selalu saja ada yang akan menjadi bahan pertengakaran mereka. Ronald terlalu keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah sepertinya.

Hermione segera menepis pikiran terakhirnya. Semuanya adalah teman sekarang. Tidak ada hubungan khusus. Tidak ada seorang kekasih. Tidak ada seorang yang diinginkan untuk jadi kekasih juga. Semuanya adalah teman— yah, kecuali Draco Malfoy.

-oOo-

"Jadi bagaimana dengan soal nomor tujuh ini ? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Aku sudah berusaha, namun hasilnya tetap sama saja." Kata seorang pemuda sambil menghentakkan perkamennya ke atas meja.

Bukannya marah, Hermione malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Oh, Ayolah. Kau akan menyerah hanya karena sebuah soal Aritmanchy ?"tanya Hermione menggoda. Darren memandangnya dengan cemberut.

"Aku tidak menyerah. Aku hanya kesulitan dalam mengerjakannya."sangkalnya sambil memalingkan muka. Hermione benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Dia tahu, seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah mau diremehkan. Ternyata Darren pun juga begitu.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Kemari adik kecil, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menemukan jawabannya." Kata Hermione sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ada disampingnya. Darren segera beranjak dengan semangat dan duduk disamping Hermione.

"Kau harus menghitungnya dengan teliti. Sehingga kau bisa menemukan jawabannya. Seperti ini, dan seperti ini."Hermione menerangkan sambil menulis di sebuah perkamen. Darren tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya melihat cara Hermione mnegerjakan soalnya.

"Dan...Inilah jawabannya."kata Hermione riang, setelah beberapa saat mereka sibuk menghitung.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Ini tidak rumit. Aku masih tidak percaya, soal ini yang memang mudah atau memang aku yang terlampau bodoh ?"sahut Darren sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus mulai memikirkannya, Jacob."kata Hermione sambil tertawa.

Darren terdiam sejenak. "Jacob ?"

Hermione berhenti tertawa kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Maaf, aku hanya—lebih mudah memanggilmu Jacob daripada Darren."katanya sambil meringis.

Darren masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jacob ada diantara nama tengahmu. Jadi kukira itu tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau aku telah menyinggungmu."sahut Hermione menunduk, merasa bersalah. Darren malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Aku malah senang kau mau memanggilku Jacob. Itu nama kecilku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan memanggilku seperti itu."

Hermione terperangah. Tampak tersenyum kembali.

"Kau membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu ku."kata Jacob―lebih mudah memanggilnya Jacob daripada Darren, menurutku―sambil tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Darren memandang Hermione dengan intens. Hermione dapat melihat iris hijau terang Darren untuk kedua kalinya—setelah tabrakan tidak sengaja itu. Dia sedikit merasa canggung. Sampai akhirnya Hermione kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke arah perkamen yang menumpuk di hadapannya. "Ah, kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

Darren tampak tersadar dari acara tatap-menatapnya dengan Hermione. Dia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal dan beralih memandang perkamennya.

"Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Jacob."

Hermione berkata sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Darren memperhatikannya. Kembali terhipnotis dengan senyuman Hermione yang menawan.

"Bolehkan, Jacob ?"Tanya Hermione sambil menatap Darren.

Darren terperangah dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Hermione. Tentu saja."

**TBC**

***) re-or : re-organisasi, berarti adalah pergantian struktur organisasi (pergantian jabatan dan orangnya).**

**Note : Yeaaayyy ! I'm back ^^ Hope you like it, Guys. Maaf kalao telat.. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, mengingat saya juga masih amatir. Thanks for all reviewers. Chapter selanjutnya tergantung pada jumlah review ! Kalau pada suka, mungkin akan saya update lebih cepat :) Sekali lagi, Tengkyuuuu guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter © Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**Honest? Slytherin Sabrina**

**Ucapan terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada :**

**Guest, Briesies, silentreader, Padadam padadam, Lhyn Hatake, lianaalg (Spesial 3 kali :)), pixie, sinta malfoy, x-mionez, Ovhan malfoy :*, caca cullen, princess Ravenclaw, moku-chan, Merrya narcissa bellatrix, R, Jack skelenton, rey619, shizyldrew, Dramione Malfoy, Ceciliaaa, zean's malfoy. Thanks a lot guys :***

**Note : Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan publish yang sangat... Ada beberapa kegiatan yang mesti diikuti di sekolah, dan saya harus bertanggung jawab atas hal itu *okay, ga penting banget yah* Allright, tanpa banyak kata, RnR yaa :)**

**NO FLAME !**

**Happy reading !**

Senja telah menampakkan sinarnya. Langit didominasi dengan temaram warna-warna jingga dan oranye yang menyilaukan mata. Mentari masih menampilkan dirinya malu-malu diantara awan, meskipun sudah akan tenggelam. Tampaknya enggan untuk sekedar meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih ingin menikmati sinarnya yang hangat.

Di tengah semilir angin sore yang sejuk dan dingin, seorang pemuda tegap berambut cokelat tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Dia menyususri setiap inci jalanan yang sedikit lembab dan daun-daun yang berguguran. Rupanya, musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Samar-samar terdengar suara instruksi-instruksi perpindahan tempat, penyusunan strategi, dan teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di udara. Dia mendongak ketika kedua kakinya menapaki tanah baru. Yang masih ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput pendek yang terawat, namun warnanya sudah menguning.

Lapangan Quidditch.

Tidak salah lagi. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menghirup aroma khas Musim Gugur yang menyenangkan. Sambil menutup matanya. Sejenak, Jaden tampak sangat menikmati apa saja yang dapat ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya disana.

Dia melihat tim yang sedang sibuk berlatih Quidditch disana. Dalam sekali lihat, dia dapat dengan mudah menebak mana yang berperan sebagai Seeker, Chaseer, ataupun sang kapten tim itu sendiri. Jaden kembali tersenyum. Ah, betapa dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Dia memutuskan untuk naik dan duduk di tribun penonton yang berada di ketinggian. Ingin melihat latihan tim tersebut lebih dekat. Warna biru mendominasi angkasa yang berarti murid-murid Ravenclaw lah yang sedang berlatih saat itu. Asrama dengan lambang burung gagak hitam perkasa yang terkenal dengan murid-murid pintarnya tersebut, ternyata cukup payah dalam bermain Quidditch.

Dia dapat melihatnya dari betapa kakunya sang seeker dalam mencari Snitch dan chaser-chaseer nya yang berulang kali gagal memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang lawan. Ini membosankan. Dia tidak habis pikir, seharusnya pertandingan dengan Ravenclaw merupakan hal yang menarik. Mengingat murid-murid yang berada disana pasti memiliki otak yang lebih baik dibandingkan rata-rata, mereka harusnya lebih pintar dalam memilih strategi tim dan pemain-pemain. Atau memang orang yang pintar cenderung tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal yang bersifat memacu adrenalin ?

Ah, mana mungkin. Buktinya, dia pintar dan dia tidak sebodoh atau sepayah mereka dalam bermain Quidditch. Jaden terlarut dalam lamunannya saat sesosok bayangan menghalangi cahaya matahari ke arahnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak asing tengah memandang datar ke arahnya. Tanpa ekspresi tambahan apapun.

"Bukankah hari ini bukan jadwal Slytherin untuk berlatih."kata pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sambil mengambil duduk disampingnya. Jaden hanya memandanginya. Jaden bahkan tidak yakin kalau pemuda itu mengenalnya. Dia mungkin tahu kalau Jaden adalah murid Slyhterin dari corak warna hijau yang menghiasi jubahnya.

"Kau menyukai cara mereka berlatih ?"kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Mereka payah."sahut Jaden singkat. Tidak peduli jika nantinya ada anak Ravenclaw yang mendengarnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ?"Tanya pemuda yang ternyata beriris biru-kelabu itu, yang merasa tertarik dengan komentar Jaden.

"Penguasaan lapangan mereka sangat buruk untuk ukuran murid yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya, dan aku serius ketika mengatakan bahwa pemain-pemain yang mereka gunakan terlalu amatir yang bahkan tidak dapat memegang Quaffle dengan baik."

Pemuda yang berada disampingnya terperangah. Cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jaden yang tidak disangka-sangka tersebut. Darimana dia bisa begitu mengerti tentang Quidditch ?

Yang bahkan—dia tahu sendiri kalau anak itu baru saja duduk disana dan memperhatikan mereka bermain dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Siapapun pemuda itu, dan apapun latar belakangnya, dia pastilah seseorang yang telah memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam bidang Quidditch.

"Kau menyukai Qudditch ?"Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Hidup dan matiku."

"Kau tidak berniat mengikutinya, murid baru ?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku murid baru, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku ?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat murid Slytherin sepertimu sebelumnya. Siapa namamu ?"

Jaden berdecak pelan. "Aku lupa kalau sedang berbicara dengan Prince of Slyhterin yang sangat terkenal kekayaan dan ketampanannya di seantero Dunia Sihir."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan diriku ?"

"Banyak gadis di sekolah asalku yang mengidolakanmu. Daily Prophet edisi Prince of Slyhterin—atau oh, harus kupanggil Prince of Hogwarts sekarang—selalu terjual habis." Jaden berkata datar.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot memikirkannya ?"

"Karena bahkan beberapa teman lelaki ku dari Bulgaria mengirim banyak surat padaku dan memintaku untuk menanyakan beberapa hal-hal yang menjijikkan padamu atau sekedar meminta tanda tanganmu saat tahu aku akan masuk Hogwarts. Apalagi saat mereka tahu aku masuk Slytherin."kata Jaden dalam satu tarikan nafas. Draco mengerutkan alis melihatnya.

"Kau terbiasa berbicara seperti itu ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Dalam satu tarikan nafas ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi anggota keluargaku juga seperti itu." Draco menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan saja. Dia hanya merasa familiar dengan kebiasaan berbicara-dalam-satu-tarikan-nafas seperti itu.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku seorang muggle-born, dan aku juga bukan kalangan bangsawan, aku bukan anak yang punya kemampuan khusus seperti anggota Dumbledore's Army ataupun Marauders dan aku juga bukan salah satu dari pahlawan dunia sihir. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku. Jadi, masihkah kau ingin mengenalku, Tuan Muda Malfoy ?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi istilah muggle-born, pureblood, halfblood ataupun…ehm, mudblood."kata Draco sedikit ragu-ragu. Jaden memandangnya dengan simpati. Dia tahu, Draco pasti merasa tidak enak akan keberadaannya setelah Perang Hogwarts berlangsung.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dengan menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut— yang seorangpun tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dipaksa melakukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan dan tidak pernah dia inginkan. Draco pasti melakukannya demi kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan salah satu pengikut setia Voldemort, apalagi ayahnya. Lucius Malfoy, Si Pureblood berdarah dingin dari Slytherin.

Dia tahu dari cerita Harry Potter— Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, yang notabene adalah sahabat saudaranya. Mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali—Hermione pernah mnegajaknya ke The Burrow saat dia masih remaja dan dia juga bertemu lagi saat Harry dan salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley mengunjungi rumah mereka pada pertengahan Natal tahun lalu.

"Baiklah. Panggil saja aku Jaden."

Draco mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu siapa diriku."sahutnya kemudian. Jaden tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi."kata Jaden setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Draco hanya menggendikkan dagunya tanda bertanya apa jawabannya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sedang menjilat dihadapanmu. Sejujurnya, aku memang tertarik. Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat kuharapkan disini selain Quidditch."

"Kau tidak menyukai Hogwarts ?"Tanya Draco sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku rasa, aku hanya belum menyukainya."jawabnya singkat sambil menerawang. Jaden merasa sangat merindukan Quidditch.

"Bagaimana dengan Durmstrang ?"Tanya Draco lagi.

"Yah, disana memang lebih keras. Jika kita melakukan kesalahan, dapat dipastikan detensi yang diberikan akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak mau mengulanginya lagi—" Draco tertawa. Jaden hanya melengos karena pernah mendapatkan detensi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mendapatkan detensi ?"

"Aku hanya—yah, ada seorang gadis—," Jaden ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan. Draco menaikkan alisnya menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Seorang gadis yang amat sangat sangat mengerikan yang menuduhku telah berusaha menciumnya dengan paksa. Dan aku bersumpah Demi Merlin ketika mengatakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar memuakkan—,"

"Siapa dia ?"potong Draco.

"Salah satu murid pertukaran pelajar. Dia dan beberapa temannya dikirim ke Durmstrang selama sebulan untuk itu. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengirim murid perempuan ke Durmstrang. Dan arrghh, untuk apa kita membahas ini..."rutuk Jaden kesal. Draco terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau tekena detensi karena—gadis itu ?"

"Well, dia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya keluar gerbang sekolah—saat dia akan kembali, dan tiba-tiba dia mendorongku dan— itu menjijikkan untuk diceritakan, kemudian saat aku akan meninggalkannya, dia berteriak dan WUSHH… penjaga sekolah langsung muncul !"Jaden berbicara sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Kau punya banyak fans, eh ? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa di detensi hanya karena seorang gadis."

Draco berusaha menahan tawanya dengan berusaha berbicara sesantai mungkin. Jaden yang melihat ekspresi Draco hanya bisa mengerang pelan melihatnya.

-oOo-

Jaden menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sat dia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Seorang pemuda dengan corak jubah yang sama dengannya. Dan wajah yang sudah terlampau sering ditemuinya itu.

"Jaden !'sapa pemuda itu ramah.

Dia tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, Hai Darren."katanya singkat.

"Kau juga ikut seleksi ?"Tanya pemuda yang ternyata adalah Darren tersebut.

Jaden mengangguk kecil. Pemuda itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tapi Darren tetap mengerutkan kening.

"Darimana kau tahu Slyhterin akan mengadakan seleksi ? Setahuku, hal ini tidak ditujukan kepada umum."Tanya Darren dengan penuh minat. Darren terlihat memandang ke sekelilingnya. Memang hanya ada beberapa anak yang berkumpul disana. Tidak mencapai 20 anak. Karena memang Draco sengaja menyuruh teman-temannya untuk memilij hanya anak-anak yang memiliki kelebihan atau yang menonjol yang ditawari untuk ikut seleksi. Jaden hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Seseorang telah menawariku."jawabnya.

"Dan kau menerimanya ?"sahut Darren sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."katanya singkat. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir ketika terlihat tiga orang memasuki lapangan.

Dari raut wajah mereka yang terlihat terlampau serius, mereka pasti adalah tim yang ditugaskan untuk menyeleksi. Setelah pidato singkat dari Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini, mereka akhirnya ditugaskan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan satu-persatu. Penguji mereka kali ini adalah Blaise Zabini.

Meskipun kelihatan mudah, tapi nyatanya Zabini adalah Chaser yang tidak mudah dilumpuhkan. Ketika lawannya lengah sedikit saja, dia selalu memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk menyerang balik lawannya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam. Hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang belum diseleksi. Bahkan Darren sudah terlebih dahulu diseleksi dan dia juga diterima masuk tim. Darren sempat memberikan isyarat menyemangatinya sebelum akhirnya pergi tadi.

Jaden mendongak ke atas. Memperhatikan pertandingan singkat yang berlangsung antara Blaise Zabini dan salah satu murid Slytherin tingkat enam. Murid itu terlihat mampu menghindar dan memasukkan bludger ke gawang lawan. Terdengar siulan-siulan kecil dari beberapa gerombolan anak di suatu sudut. Murid itu kemudian berbalik dan menepuk dadanya menyombongkan diri.

Namun Jaden meringis ketika akhirnya melihat murid itu terkena lemparan Bludger tepat di perutnya ketika Blaise berbalik dan menyerangnya saat dia lengah. Dan anak itu langsung mendarat dengan keras di atas tanah. Terlihat sangat tak berdaya.

Beberapa murid segera membantu mengangkat pemuda malang itu keluar dari lapangan dan membawanya ke Hospital Wings.

"Kalian lihat. Kami tidak butuh pemain semacam itu !"lanjut Blaise sambil mengibaskan jubah Quidditchnya sehingga membuatnya berkibar di udara. Jelas sekali terlihat kekesalan pada raut wajahnya. Semua anak terdiam memandanginya.

"Terakhir, Jaden Granger."

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Jaden menoleh dan mendapati sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk maju. Dia segera menaiki sapu nya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan erat. Sekilas dia melihat Blaise Zabini yang masih siaga berada di atas sapunya pada ketinggian beberapa meter di atas tanah yang berada di tengah Lapangan Quidditch. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit merasa gugup—setelah melihat drama kemarahan Blaise barusan.

Dia terbang dengan santai dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. 'Terus bernapas, Terus bernapas. Dan kosongkan pikiran. Rileks.'dia bergumam sendiri dalam hati. Mencoba untuk santai.

Blaise mengerutkan keningnya. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah menawarimu untuk ikut seleksi, murid baru."katanya kemudian.

"Memang."sahut Jaden singkat dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari ?"Tanya Blaise sambil bersedekap di depan dada.

"Kapten tim-mu yang menyuruhku datang."

Blaise semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Draco ?"

Jaden mengangguk sambil mengangkat bahunya. Blaise tampak memandanginya sambil berpikir. "Ini tidak biasa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Draco memilihmu, namun kuharap kau memang tidak mengecewakan, kid."katanya beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyeringai.

"Murid Slytherin tidak pernah memalukan."sambung Blaise sambil mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada sapunya. Jaden mengikutinya dan hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Kau ingat, kau juga Slytherin."jawabnya santai. Blaise menaikkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, karena Draco yang memilihmu, maka ini akan sedikit istimewa. Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu."

Blaise mengangkat jarinya dan menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. Seseorang tampak melambaikan tongkat dari bawah lapangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, tampaklah segerombolan bola dalam jumlah besar beterbangan ke arah Jaden. Blaise langsung mneyingkir.

Jaden melotot kemudian segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar. Dia melenggak-lenggokkan sapunya di udara. Sesuai dengan penglihatannya yang tajam. Dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap bola-bola yang ramai menghujaninya. Jaden mengarahkan sapunya dengan sekuat tenaga dan kecepatan penuh.

Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Maju. Mundur. Berputar. Berbalik. Semua dilakukannya. Dia tampak sangat menikmati permainannya. Di tengah-tengah perjuangannya bertanding dengan bludger-bludger penghantam itu, Jaden malah tersenyum sumringah. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali.

Adrenalinnya memuncak dan memompa jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Nafasnya juga semakin memburu. Peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dan jubahnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Angin dingin Musim Gugur menampar mukanya. Namun, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah dia terasa seperti hidup kembali. Dia terasa seperti terisi penuh. Oh, betapa dia sangat merindukan hal seperti ini.

Sedangkan di tepi lapangan, tampak Blaise Zabini yang masih setia bertengger di atas sapunya, memeperhatikan Jaden dengan seksama. Sedikit heran melihat Jaden yang tidak terlihat panik ataupun gentar dengan ulahnya yang sengaja memasukkan bola-bola itu untuk membuatnya menyerah. Blaise tampak sedikit terkejut.

Mana ada murid yang akan bahagia ketika harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di atas sapu yang hanya bisa membawanya sesuai kehendak otaknya sedangkan ada berpuluh-puluh bola yang senantiasa mengejarnya kemanapun dia beranjak pergi, dan dia malah tersenyum bahagia. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Jaden. Ini sudah merupakan pengecualian.

Jaden kemudian teringat sesuatu. Berinisiatif untuk mencoba taktik istimewanya yang selama ini dia pelajari selama berada di Durmstrang. Blaise Zabini pasti tidak akan bisa menandinginya ataupun sekedar meremehkannya.

Jaden memutar balik sapunya. Dia terlihat diam dan menanti bola-bola yang berkejaran di belakangnya tengah bersiap akan menghantamnya. Bola itu semakin dekat, namun ia tidak juga melakukan apapun. Setelah beberapa saat bola mulai dekat dengannya, Jaden menyiapkan tongkat pemukul yang diselipkan ke pinggangnya sedari tadi dan mulai memukul balik bola-bola tersebut.

Meskipun agak kewalahan, namun dia dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Dia memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga bola-bola itu berbalik arah. Ada yang mneghantam tribun penontonn hingga retak, ada yang terlempar dan mendarat ke tanah, bahkan beberapa melayang kea rah gerombolan murid yang berada di tepi lapangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berhenti saat tidak ada lagi bola yang melayang ke arahnya. Jaden menyeringai ke arah Blaise Zabini yang tampak melotot di tepi lapangan. Kemudian dia berbalik. Saat Jaden berbalik, Blaise dengan liciknya melemparkan bludger yang ada digenggamannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Jaden.

Dia pikir, Jaden sama dengan yang lainnya. Mudah terpengaruh dan lengah. Namun, ternyata dia salah. Jaden malah berbalik, memukul bola tersebut hingga melayang kembali ke arah Blaise.

BRAKK !

Bola tersebut menghantam salah satu tempat duduk di tribun sehingga mengakibatkan bangku kayunya pecah.

"Shit !"umpat Blaise.

Hampir saja dia terkena serangan bludger nya jika saja tidak dapat menghindar dengan baik. Sedikir saja kecerobohan pasti akan mengakibatkan kefatalan. Dia melotot ke arah Jaden yang semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Refleks yang bagus, Zabini. Kau beruntung."sahut Jaden sebelum dia benar-benar beranjak kembali ke tepi lapangan. Blaise melongo. Bahkan beberapa anak menyambut Jaden dengan tepukan tangan dan sorakan kagum. Bahkan Darren yang tadi pergi sebentar, kembali ke lapangan untuk sekedar bergabung dengan mereka.

Theodore Nott tampak menunjukkan kekagumannya dengan mendatangi Jaden secara langsung.

"Hei, murid baru. Pertunjukan yang bagus."katanya sambil menjabat tangan Jaden. Jaden mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau diterima."sahut Theo sambil tersenyum.

Jaden terperangah. Dia langsung dinyatakan diterima. Darren tampak bertepuk tangan kecil dan tampak Blaise merangsek maju ke arah mereka juga.

"Hei, dia hampir saja membunuhku, Theo."protes Blaise sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaden.

"Hampir, mate. Dan kenyataannya tidak."sahut Theo sambil tampak mencoret-coret selembar perkamen lusuh yang berada di tangannya. Dia tampak mengatur nama-nama pemain yang baru saja diterima. Blaise mendengus.

"Kau—,"tunjuk Blaise pada Jaden. "Siapa namamu ?"tanyanya.

Jaden memasang ekspresi datar. "Jaden Granger."sahutnya singkat.

Sontak murid-murid yang berkumpul disitu—termasuk Blaise, Darren dan Theo membelalakkan matanya.

"Granger ?"mereka berkata hampir bersamaan. Blaise dan Theo bertukar pandangan masih dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kau—saudaranya Granger ? Ah, maksudku, Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor ?"Tanya Theo masih tidak percaya. Jaden hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Blaise mengatupkan rahangnya dengan dramatis.

"Pantas saja aku terasa familiar dengan wajah dan kelakuanmu. Sadis dan menyeramkan."sahut Blaise yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan tidak terima dari Jaden. Dia meringis kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa—kau benar-benar saudara Hermione ? Kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu ?"protes Darren yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Jaden hanya meringis kecil.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau ternyata adalah saudara Granger. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk Slytherin ?"Tanya Blaise. Jaden mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Namun memang kepribadian kami bertolak belakang."sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, Jaden Granger. Aku harap dengan kau memiliki kemampuan otak yang sama dengan Hermione sehingga bisa membuat taktik-taktik baru untuk tim Quidditch kita supaya semakin kuat."kata Theo beberapa saat kemudian setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Jaden mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Oh ya, kemana Kapten tim kalian ?"tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Draco maksudmu ? Ah, disaat kita latihan dengan keras seperti ini, kurasa dia sedang menikmati detensinya bersama saudaramu, Jaden."sahut Blaise sambil tertawa.

"Hermione ?"Tanya Darren. Blaise dan Theo mengangguk.

"Hermione mendapatkan detensi ?"tawa Jaden meledak beberapa saat kemudian. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Hermione mendapatkan detensi, padahal dia sangat patuh terhadap berbagai peraturan. Itu sangat lucu buatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dengan Draco Malfoy ?"Tanya Jaden masih dengan tawa yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Mereka berdua memang aneh. Aku tidak tahu bagimana persisnya hubungan mereka. Mereka terlampau sering bertengkar, tidak pernah akur, dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi aku juga sering memergoki Draco mencuri pandang ke arah Hermione ataupun sebaliknya. Mereka benar-benar aneh."

Sedangkan mereka bertiga larut dalam tawa mereka, seorang diantara mereka tengah terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut dan marga yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia hanya merasa tidak suka saat Hermione dikatakan memiliki ikatan spesial dengan Draco. Padahal Draco adalah sepupunya sendiri.

-oOo-

"Kalian mau kemana ?"tanya seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pada ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang terburu-buru menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter—yang lagi-lagi hampir tersedak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ginny mendongak dan menatap Hermione.

Sedangkan Ron dan Harry, dapat ditebak bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

Hermione mengernyit heran. "Kami akan segera berlatih Quidditch lagi." sahut Ginny sambil masih memakan sup nya.

"Apa harus dengan terburu-buru seperti ini ? Oh, Ayolah, guys. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi. Meskipun kalian akan latihan, tidak perlu terlalu over seperti itu." Hermione menggerutu.

Ron melotot mendengar kata-kata Hermione. "Hermu...Hermi—,"

Berusaha beicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, Ron mendapat pandangan tajam dari Hermione yang kemudian memandangnya jijik. Hermione menghela napas kecil. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menegur Ron untuk tidak berbicara ketika mulut penuh dengan makanan. Akhirnya, Ron menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

"Mione, kami memang harus segera berlatih." Tapi Harry Potter, telah mendahuluinya sebelum Ron sempat bicara. Ron melayangkan tatapan protes kepada pemuda yang memiliki luka berbentuk petir di dahinya itu.

"Apa ? Kalian tidak seperti murid yang akan berlatih Quidditch, kalian lebih mirip seseorang yang akan berangkat perang."

"Apa ? Bloody Hell, Mione. Kami memang akan segera berangkat perang. Yeah, perang Quidditch. Apalagi kami harus melawan murid-murid Slytherin yang licik itu !" sahut Ron masih dengan tatapannya yang heran.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Tim Quidditch Slytherin ?" tanyanya.

"Jawabannya adalah ya. Kami baru saja mendengar bahwa Draco Malfoy baru saja memecat anggota-anggota tim nya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sepertinya dia punya rencana lain dibalik semua ini. Aku mendengar bisik-bisik murid Ravenclaw yang melihat latihan mereka, dan hampir dari semua yang melihat bilang kalau mereka sangat menakjubkan. Aku rasa Slytherin akan semakin sulit dikalahkan." Jelas Ginny panjang lebar.

Hermione terdiam kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia cukup maklum dengan keadaan kawan-kawannya sekarang ini. Tentu saja, Tim Quidditch Slytherin adalah tim yang berada dalam Daftar-Hitam-Tim-Quidditch-Yang-Harus-Dikalahkan milik Ron. Dan tentunya, Kapten Tim mereka—Draco Malfoy, yang notabene adalah musuh besar Ron. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bisa akur, meski hanya sekali.

Hermione termenung. Memikirkan Tim Quidditch Slytherin membuatnya ingat dengan Draco. Sang partner yang tangannya masih sakit karena hampir melepuh itu, akibat kejadian kemarin lusa. Apakah keadaan Draco semakin membaik ? Atau malah semakin memburuk karena tangannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berlatih ? Mungkin saja itu terjadi kan. Bahkan kemarin saja, dia tidak bisa memakai pakaiannya sendiri dan harus dibantu oleh Hermione. Betapa Hermione masih ingat akan bayang-bayang tubuh atletis Draco yang tidak mengenakan apapun dan dapat disentuhnya secara langsung. Wajah Hermione memerah seketika.

Ah, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya ? Memikirkan tubuh Ferret-Pirang itu ? Yang benar saja, dia pasti sudah gila. Memangnya Hermione perempuan macam apa, yang akan tergila-gila pada seorang laki-laki hanya karena melihat tubuhnya yang...Ah, tapi Draco memang seksi sih—,

"Mione, Mione, HERMIONEEEEEE !" Ronald Weasley, berteriak dengan keras tepat di hadapan Hermione. Sontak Hermione terlonjak kaget.

"What-the-hell, Ron. Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan ?"

"Mione, justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? Kau melamun, tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, dan hey, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau terkena demam ?" Tanya Ron heran sambil meletakkan tangannya ke kening Hermione dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Nona-Tahu-Segala.

"Ron, please. Aku baik-baik saja. Okay ?"

"Tapi, Mione—,"

"Ron !" Akhirnya Ron diam. Ginny dan Harry hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Okay, Mione. Kami pergi latihan dulu. Sampai jumpa besok !" pamit Harry sambil beranjak pergi. Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga pun segera menghilang dari pandangan.

-oOo-

"—dan kau tahu Harry, akhirnya Dean dan Seamus mendapat detensi bersama-sama karena perbuatan konyol mereka. Hahaha...," Ron mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Harry.

Sedangkan Ginny yang berada di depan mereka hanya dapat terkekeh pelan mendengarkan cerita Ron—tentang Dean dan Seamus, teman Gryffindor mereka yang baru saja mengerjai Professor Flitwick hingga mengakibatkan kumis nya memanjang hingga bermeter-meter sampai-sampai membuat Professor bertubuh mini itu sulit berjalan.

Namun, Ginny terhenti tiba-tiba setelah berada di tepi Lapangan Quidditch. "Harry, siapa giliran pemakai lapangan ini sebelum kita ?"

"Slytherin. Ada apa, Gin ?" tanya Harry sambil beranjak mendekati Ginny yang mematung di tepi lapangan sambil melihat ke atas. Ginny menunjuk ke atas. Harry dan Ron sama-sama mendongak dan mendapati murid-murid Slytherin sedang berkumpul melingkar di udara, sambil duduk di sapunya masing-masing—mereka tampak sedang membicarakn sesuatu.

Ron mengerutkan kening. "Gin, tidak ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Mereka hanya kelihatan berbeda karena—yah, personil-personil yang baru." sahut Ron dengan nada mengejek. Harry ikut-ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Ron.

Ginny menghela napas melihat kelakukuan saudara dan kekasihnya. "Tidak cukup dengan kemampuan otak yang lumayan buruk, sekarang penglihatan kalian pun juga bermasalah. Lihat kesana ! Ke arah yang kutuju...Itu !" perintah Ginny sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang tampak juga tengah berkumpul di atas sana.

"Har...Harry, tampar aku dan katakan bahwa itu bukan—,"

"Bukankah itu Jaden ?"

Dengan segera, ketiga sahabat itu bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat digambarkan lagi. Mulut ternganga, mata meloto dan masih tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatan mereka sendiri.

Murid-murid Slytherin yang tengah berkumpul serentak bubar. Mereka sama-sama menukik dan hendak mendarat ke tanah kembali. Sepertinya mereka berlatih dengan sangat keras. Terlihat sekali dari peluh yang masih membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, rambut yang lepek terkena keringat serta jubah Quidditch yang dipenuhi kotoran lumpur dan debu disana-sini. Mereka menepi dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Ginny, Harry dan Ron.

Draco Malfoy yang pertama menyapa mereka.

"Hai, Weasel dan Pothead." katanya sambil menunjukkan seringai andalannya yang sudah sangat terkenal itu. Ron mendengus melihatnya.

"Kenapa memasang tampang seperti itu ? Takjub melihat permainan kami, eh ?" tanya Draco dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan harap, Malfoy. Kami hanya tidak percaya bahwa permainan tim baru mu sungguh sangat buruk !" seru Ron dengan wajah memerah, menahan amarah. Seringai Draco semakin lebar.

"Oh, kau membuat kami takut." Dan detik berikutnya, tawa murid-murid Slytherin pun meledak karena ejekan Draco. Ron sudah hendak maju, kalau saja Harry tidak menahannya.

"Biarkan, Ron. Mereka hanya ingin kita terpancing." sahut Harry kemudian. Ron tampak sedikit bisa menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan. Kita harus segera pergi. Pahlawan Dunia Sihir dan pengikut-pengikut Gryffindor nya akan segera datang untuk latihan." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itupun, Draco melenggang pergi dengan santai. Diikuti Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott yang berada di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Darren dan Jaden adalah yang paling terakhir meninggalkan lapangan. Sebelum pergi, Jaden sempat berkata.

"Aku harap kalian mampu mengalahkan tim ku, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron." katanya santai kemudian pergi.

Ron hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jaden barusan.

"Apa dia baru saja memanggil kita 'Uncle', Harry ?"

**TBC**

**Note : Aku tahu Romance Dramione nya kurang, aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi maafkan saya yang belum mendapat ide romance mereka ama sekali...Maaf :( Salahkan saya jg gapapa kok. Tapi, keterlaluankah saya jika minta sedikit review dari anda ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter © Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**Honest? Slytherin Sabrina**

**Ucapan terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada : seluruh rekan-rekan yang tidak sempat saya tuliskan namanya disini. Thanks a lot guys. I love you so much :* Keep in review yaa :D**

**Note : Whoaa ! Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan publish yang amat-sangat-sangat-sangat :( Maafkan saya ya. Ini semua karena sepertinya barang-barang elektronik di rumah saya pada kena Syndrom Macet semua. Jadi etelah Hp saya yang mengalami gangguan, Si Lepy juga menyusul. Jadi saya susah banget waktu mau nerusin buat fanfic na. Eh, ada yg tau dimana tempat penyewaan lepy gak ? :D Akhir kata RnR yaa :)  
**

**Happy Reading !**

"MALFOY !"

Suara bentakan membahana. Burung-burung hantu yang sedang bertengger santai dan mencari makan di sekitar beterbangan menjauh. Merasa terancam dengan suara yang timbul barusan. Lengkingan seorang gadis. Hermione Granger.

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Hembusan napasnya memburu dan pendek-pendek. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gentar hanya dengan melihat pandangan matanya yang teramat tajam.

Hermione berdiri berkacak pinggang. Sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh terhadap pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang-platina itu kini tengah berlutut. Ekspresinya bercampur antara bingung dan kesal. Dia memunguti pecahan pot yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan kedua tangannya yang katanya―

"Tanganku terlalu berharga untuk ini, Granger."  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy !  
Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Kemudian ikut berlutut disamping Draco. Menepis dengan kasar tangan pemuda itu yang memunguti pecahan pot dengan canggung. Draco diam saja.  
Hermione membereskan semuanya dengan cepat. Mengumpulkan sampahnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada di sudut Rumah Kaca. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan Draco yang hanya diam mematung.  
"Granger."  
Hermione berjalan menjauh. Mendekati bagian tanaman rambat―yang memang tidak dapat berhenti bergerak-gerak tersebut, dan berusaha menatanya satu-persatu setelah mengenakan sarung tangan yang tadi telah diberikan Professor Sprout. Merapikan jubah dan seragamnya supaya lengannya tidak akan tergores tanaman merambat yang berduri atau bahkan yang beracun.  
Draco menghela nafas. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione yang membelakanginya. Berdiri menyederkan tubuh pada salah satu meja.  
"Shit !" umpat Draco saat dahan salah satu tanaman merambat dan melingkari lengannya. Dia mengibas-ibaskan dahan tanaman itu segera. Begitu terlepas, Draco segera berdiri tegak. Menjauh dari apapun yang masih berusaha menjangkaunya―berusaha menghindari jeratan tanaman lain yang mendekat.

"Granger !" panggilnya lagi.

Lebih keras. Hermione tidak bergeming. Okay, dia mengacuhkannya. Gadis mana yang akan peduli jika seorang pemuda tidak mau berkorban sedikit saja untuknya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya !

Sejak tadi sore mereka berada disini―Rumah Kaca―Draco sama sekali tidak mau membantu Hermione. Mulai dari menggeser rak besar di ujung ruangan, menata pot-pot berat berisi tanaman Mandrake yang sudah tumbuh di atas meja, menyiram beberapa jenis tanaman di luar Rumah Kaca, bahkan sampai memunguti pecahan pot pun seperti barusan, hanya Hermione yang bersedia melakukannya.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Prince of Slytherin kita sedari tadi ?

Duduk manis di kursi Professor Sprout, sambil membolak balik Daily Prophet edisi 2 hari lalu yang tidak sengaja tertinggal di meja, dan sesekali menguap menahan bosan dan kantuk. Atau sekedar memainkan anak rambut yang mulai menutupi matanya sambil memperhatikan Hermione bekerja.

Detensi yang terdengar cukup menyenangkan bukan ? Namun sepertinya, dia memang sedikit keterlaluan kali ini.

"Granger !"

Okay, tidak sedikit. Mungkin banyak. Hermione masih dengan posisi semula. Matanya sibuk terfokus pada dahan dan cabang tanaman yang ditatanya. Sesekali mengibaskan tangan dan rambutnya yang hampir jadi sasaran. Tidakkah tanaman-tanaman bodoh itu tau kalau rambut bukanlah salah satu spesies serangga yang bisa dimakan ? Bahkan jika rambut ditetapkan sebagai jenis serangga terbaru sekalipun.

"Hermione !" seru Draco putus asa. Hermione menoleh cepat, memandang tajam ke arah Draco.  
"Apa hak mu memanggil nama kecilku?" tanya Hermione sinis.  
"Namamu Hermione kan ? Oh, Ayolah, Granger. Berhenti bersikap seperti―"  
"Kau yang anak kecil, Malfoy. Kau kekanakan."  
Kata-kata Hermione mampu membuat Draco terperangah. Sedari tadi―sejak detensi dimulai― gadis itu sudah menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Bahkan mengacuhkannya. Jujur, Draco merasa sedikit terganggu dengan hal tersebut .

Terganggu !?

Damn it, Draco. Kau pasti sudah tidak waras.

Hermione berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan, dia kembali berhenti.  
Tanpa menoleh ke arah Draco, Hermione berkata.

"Aku tau kau terbiasa memberi perintah. Dan tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan. Tapi...pernahkah kau mau mengerti bagaimana rasanya melakukan semuanya sendirian...saat ada tangan yang bahkan bisa terulur membantu kita ?"  
Jeda sejenak. Draco membisu. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Beberapa saat setelah keheningan yang mencekam, terdengar suara pintu berderit terbuka.  
"Kami sudah selesai, Professor Sprout."  
"Oh, Miss Granger, Mister...Malfoy. Kerja bagus. Kalian boleh kembali ke kastil." seru Professor Sprout ramah.  
"Terimakasih, Professor."

**-oOo-**

"Baiklah, ciri-ciri tanaman― sudah, jenis tanaman― sudah, pengaruh tanaman dalam dunia sihir― sudah, kegunaan tanaman― sudah...Err, Harry, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa essai ku masih kurang 2 inci lagi ?" seru Ron frustasi. Dia membanting perkamennya ke atas meja.

Dua pemuda-mantan-pahlawan-dunia-sihir itu kini tengah sibuk bergulat dengan tugas-tugas Herbology nya. Tidak ada waktu untuk Quidditch ataupun hal remeh-temeh lainnya. Mereka harus segera menyelesaikannya karena tenggang waktunya hanya sampai hari ini. Harry duduk dengan gelisah. Tentu saja karena pikirannya tengah terbayang-bayang dengan Quaffle, Sapu terbang, kecepatan, cuaca, arah angin dan Slytherin. Jangan lupakan Slytherin.

Mereka punya personil-personil baru―yang kita belum ketahui sejauh mana kemampuannya, guys. Tapi dia dan Ron telah berjanji pada Hermione bahwa mereka akan menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Hermione akan memeriksanya nanti. Jadi sekarang dia berusaha dengan keras supaya dapat terfokus pada essainya. Professor Sprout tidak akan segan-segan memberi mereka detensi yang cukup berat mengingat mereka yang selalu terlambat mengumpulkan tugas.  
Ron masih bersungut-sungut tidak jelas. Harry mengambil perkamen Ron. Berniat memeriksanya meski dia sendiri tidak yakin dapat mengerti mana kekurangannya. Essainya sendiri masih kurang 4 inci.  
"Oh, Brilliant, Ron. Aku belum menulis bagian ini," sahut Harry sambil beranjak menulisi di perkamen miliknya. Meski dia sendiri tau, menyalin catatan dari essai milik Ron malah akan membuatnya bertambah rumit.  
Pasalnya, Ron merupakan tipe pemuda yang tidak sabaran, ceroboh, tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak dan sedikit tidak bisa bertindak rasional. Essai milik Ron sudah pasti berbelit-belit, membingungkan, dan dengan huruf yang ditulis besar-besar. Bahkan Ron tidak mau ambil pusing kalau-kalau dia salah menulis. Cukup coret dan biarkan seperti itu. 'Semakin penuh coretan, semakin menunjukkan betapa kerasnya kita berpikir.'begitu katanya.

Ron menggerutu. "Kemana Hermione saat kita membutuhkannya seperti in―,

" BRAKK !

"Hermione !" seru Ron terkejut.

"Hermione ?" Harry ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah pintu.

Disaat yang sama tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan kesal ke arah mereka. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa depan perapian dengan kesal. Dia kelihatan lelah. Dari semua detensi yang pernah didapatkannya, detensi bersama Malfoy merupakan yang terparah. Melelahkan dan menjengkelkan.

"Kau mengungsi kemari, 'Mione ?" tanya Harry heran saat melihat Hermione turut serta membawa pakaian gantinya. Seragam untuk besok serta piyama tidur khas Gryffindor―warna Merah Kuning.

Hermione menghela nafas pelan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Harry."

Ron tampak tertarik. Dia bertanya pada Hermione curiga. "Apa Ferret itu mengganggumu, Mione ?"  
"Tidak, Ron."  
"Hermione, Ayolah. Kami temanmu kan? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami."

Hermione menggeleng pelan. Harry yang mengerti keadaan hatinya sedang kacau, mencoba membantu dengan membuat Ron tutup mulut.  
"Err, Ron, aku rasa kita harus membiarkan Hermione istirahat."  
"Demi Godric, Harry. Kau tidak lihat betapa mengerikan penampilannya sekarang ? Pasti Malfoy-Keparat itu sudah menyiksa Mione. Kita harus membantunya, apapun masalahnya. Kita sahabatnya !"

"Hei, Mione. Apa Malfoy pirang itu menyuruhmu berlarian mengelilingi kastil hingga penampilanmu kusut begitu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia menyuruhmu berpatroli sendirian sedangkan dia sendiri malah meringkuk di pangkuan Parkinson-Muka-Pug itu ?"

"Ah, atau dia telah berbuat sesuatu hal buruk terhadapmu ? Jawab aku, Mione." Seru Ron. Dia bertanya tanpa henti. Membuat Hermione semakin pusing. Harry menatap Ron mencoba mengingatkan. Dia tahu kalau keadaan seperti ini terus dibiarkan, Hermione pasti akan segera meledak.  
"Ron, diamlah. Aku pusing mendengarmu. Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas masalah Hermione―apapun itu."  
"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak gadis, Harry. Si Pirang Arogant itu harus mendapat balasannya. Kalau ada yang ingin memberinya pelajaran, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Mione…Mione...kau mau aku mendatanginya secara langsung atau―"  
"RONALD !"  
Hermione segera memotong perkataan Ron sebelum dia berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Ron selalu berpikiran negatif jika itu menyangkut Hermione. Apalagi jika ada hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy !  
"Aku hanya sedang merindukan Asrama Gryffindor. Hanya itu, guys." Hermione beranjak pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Mungkin Ginny berada disana. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang berbau Slytherin dan Malfoy.  
Sebelum Hermione benar-benar beranjak menaiki tangga, dia berbalik. Menoleh ke arah Harry dan Ron yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.  
"Oh ya, dan berhenti menghubungkan semua kesialanku dengan Malfoy, Ron. Aku tidak sepicik itu !"  
Ron melotot mendengarnya. "Dan Harry...terimakasih untuk tidak bertanya. Good Night !"  
Hermione berlalu. Menaiki tangga dan menghilang dibaliknya. Harry mendesah pelan. Ron menggerutu.  
"Aku kan hanya berniat membantu !"

**-oOo-**

"Kau hanya tinggal menghitung berdasarkan teori dan namamu untuk dapat mengerjakan ramalannya, Jacob."  
Seru Sang Putri Gryffindor pada partner tetap belajarnya. Darren melongo menatap Hermione. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jika kau tau, artinya dia bingung dan tidak mengerti.  
Hermione menggigit bibirnya pelan. Berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menerangkan pelajaran Arithmancy yang sedang mereka kerjakan bersama. Darren sedikit kebingungan. Latihan Quidditch mati-matian bersama tim nya memberikan dampak besar padanya. Pasalnya Darren harus dirawat di rumah sakit karenanya. Dan akibatnya, dia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas selama 2 hari penuh. Jatuh dari sapu karena hantaman bludger sama sekali tidak menyenangan !  
"Ah, kau masih ingat teori heart number dan social number yang diajarkan di tingkat empat ?" tanya Hermione.  
"Heart number ? Ah, ya. Aku mempelajarinya pada tingkat ketiga."  
Hermione meringis. "Maaf, aku lupa Durmstrang dan Hogwarts punya sistem berbeda."  
Darren tersenyum hangat. "Lanjutkan !" pintanya pada Hermione.  
"Err, kau bisa membuka Buku Teoritical Aritmanchy halaman 358…,"kata Hermione sambil membolak-balik bukunya sendiri. Darren mengkutinya.

"Heart number atau angka hati dihitung dari huruf-huruf vokal yang membentuk nama seseorang. Sehingga kita bisa menganalisa seperti apa makna angka hati yang terkandung dalam nama kita. Err, kita bisa menghitung menggunakan tabel dasar Arithmancy. Lihat !" Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sebelah tangannya memegang pena bulu dan sibuk mencoret-coret perkamennya. Sedangkan tangan yang sebelah lagi menunjuk rentetan kata yang tertera dalam buku pelajaran Arithmancy mereka. Darren tampak berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh pada apapun yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan social number ? Bukankah angka itu digunakan untuk menghitung huruf konsonan dalam nama seseorang ?"

"Tepat sekali !" seru Hermione.

"Social number mewakili wajah atau rupa seseorang. Nah, bagaimana ? Kau sudah lebih mengerti ?" Darren mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian menulis dengan cepat di perkamen miliknya. Tanpa sadar, Hermione memandang Darren cukup lama. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Kalau diperhatikan lebih lanjut, Darren meman sedikit mirip dengan Draco. Tapi Darren memiliki garis wajah yang terlihat lebih hangat. Dan dia juga ramah serta selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan Draco. Draco lebih sering menyeringai jahat. Kearogansiannya sudah melegenda. Hermione cemberut seketika. Mengapa dia jadi teringat Draco lagi ?

"Apa aku terlihat begitu tampan ?" goda Darren tanpa menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. Hermione terperangah. Apa Darren menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang memperhatikannya ?

'Bodoh, Mione. Kau membuat dirimu terlihat tolol !' rutuknya dalam hati. Hermione mengerjap pelan dan tertawa canggung untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda, Hermione. Maaf telah membuat wajahmu memerah !" Darren kembali melanjutkan tawanya. Hermione yang merasa kesal, memukul lengannya pelan. "Hei, hei. Aku kan sudah bilang hanya bercanda !"

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli !"

"Ayolah, kau akan merajuk hanya karena hal ini ?"

"..."

"Hermione Oh Hermione, ayolah !?" bujuk Darren sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Darren mengedip-edipkan matanya genit― berusaha menggoda Hermione dengan senyum kecut yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Melihat ekspresi Darren yang konyol, mau tak mau Hermione pun terkekeh pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Darren yang melihatnya malah semakin gencar menggoda Hermione.

"Ahahahahaha..."

Akhirnya meledaklah tawa mereka beberapa saat kemudian. Tawa konyol karena mereka terlihat menertawakan diri sendiri. Darren dengan kekonyolannya dan Hermione dengan gengsi-berusaha-menahan-tawa nya.

**KRIIEET !**

**BRAK !**

Sebuah suara mengganggu berhasil menginterupsi tawa kedua insan tersebut. Sepasang mata memandang tajam ke arah mereka. Merasa penasaran terhadap kejadian apapun yang telah dilewatkannya. Dengan langkah kaki angkuh dan tatapan intimidasi andalannya, pemuda tersebut memasuki ruangan Asrama Ketua Murid.  
"Hai, cousin. Lama tak bertemu !" sapa pemuda itu―Draco Malfoy―dingin.

Merasa kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya, Darren pun mendongak dan menjawab. "Oh, Err, ya. Lama tak jumpa, Drake."

"Kenapa gugup, cousin ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Draco bertanya dengan angkuh sambil melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Oh, aku baik. Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa mual dan merasa ingin muntah. Hei, Granger, apa kau baru saja memutari ruangan ini? Pantas saja. Bau darah lumpurmu mengotori saluran pernapasanku !"sahut Draco sarkastik. Hermione menegang mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu membuat hari-hariku sial karena darah lumpurmu yang membawa kesialan itu."

"Hei, hei, jangan menyinggung hal sensitif seperti itu, cousin. Tidak ada lagi istilah darah-campuran ataupun darah-lumpur."

"Uh…,"

"Just shut up, Malfoy. Jika kau punya masalah dengan kesialan hari ini, jangan melampiaskannya padaku."

"Harimu baik-baik saja, Drake?" Tanya Darren berusaha melerai pertengakaran sepasang Ketua Murid tersebut.

"Hariku? Oh, tentu saja. Tidak pernah sebaik ini hari ini, sampai aku mendengar suara tawa kalian yang memekakkan telinga yang langsung sukses merusak suasana hatiku."

Hermione sedikit gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman. Dia berusaha menggeser tempatnya duduk. Draco merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai di atas sofa. Sofa dengan warna merah marun yang ada diseberang Darren dan Hermione― yah, sofa Hermione. Sofa miliknya ialah yang berada disamping sofa Hermione. Tentu saja sang pemilik melotot melihatnya. Hermione memandnag Draco dengan penuh ancaman.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Draco kembali ke asrama dengan keadaan tujuh kali lipat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jubah Quidditch nya sekarang hampir tak terlihat lagi warna aslinya. Lumpur dan debu menempel disana sini. Penampilannya berantakan. Sepatu boot nya berlumuran lumpur dan kotoran sehingga menimbulkan jejak kaki lumpur di lantai asrama, terdapat beberapa goresan luka kecil yang bersarang di lengan dan dahinya, serta rambut yang lepek karena keringat.  
"HATCHII~"  
Bahkan sekarang Draco juga bersin-bersin. "Pergilah membersihkan diri, Malfoy."  
Meskipun Hermione sangat membencinya―perkataan ataupun kelakuan Draco― namun dia tetap tidak tahan untuk membiarkannya. Draco bisa sakit kalau dia tidak segera menangani tubuhnya.  
"Apa pedulimu, Granger ?"  
"Kau bisa sakit !"  
"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku ?"  
Hermione menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau mengerjakan tugas Ketua Murid sendirian. Aku hanya―,"  
"Bersikap profesional !" Draco berkata memotong Hermione sambil menirukan gayanya berbicara.  
"Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk memperhatikanku, Granger." cibir Draco.  
Hermione menggeram pelan. Berusaha tidak terpancing atas perkataan Draco.

"Pergilah, Malfoy. Dan turunkan kakimu dari sofaku !" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Oh, apakah ini sebuah ancaman?" tanya Draco sarkastik.

"Kalau kau merasa begitu."

"Ah, aku takut sekali, Miss." katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada. Berlagak takut. Hermione menggeram pelan. Kemudian berusaha tersenyum kecil pada Darren. Mencoba meminta maaf lewat isyarat mata atas kelakuan sepupunya sendiri.

Darren membalas senyuman Hermione dengan mengangguk kecil. Melalui tatapan mata, dia seolah bicara aku-tidak-apa-apa dan lanjutkan-saja-urusanmu. Hermione merasa tak enak pada Darren. Terlebih lagi karena Darren tampaknya maklum terhadap kelakuan Draco.

Hermione memalingkan tatapannya. Menoleh ke arah Draco dengan raut muka sarat amarah. Draco mengernyit. Hermione mendekat ke arahnya. "Wow, wow. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Granger ?" Hermione menyeringai. Draco menelan ludah.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhku, kan ?" Hermione tidak menjawab. Tapi gadis itu mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku jubahnya. 'Pertanda buruk.' batin Draco.

Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk segera duduk. Berusaha bersikap siaga terhadap apapun yang akan Hermione lakukan padanya. Sebelah tangan Draco meraba-raba saku jubahnya. Dia tidak menemukan apapun !

Tangannya kembali meraba-raba saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Shit !" Umpat Draco pelan.

Tongkatnya !

Pasti tertinggal di kamarnya saat dia akan berlatih Quidditch. Dia memang terlalu terburu-buru pergi tadi. 'Ceroboh ! Tolol !' rutuknya lagi dalam hati.

"Avis Oppugno !

Dalam sekejap rapalan mantra yang diucapkan Hermione langsung bekerja. Cahaya kebiruan keluar dari ujung tongkatnya yang mengarah ke Draco. Suara berisik. Tampak burung-burung mungil yang hanya sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa beterbangan ke arahnya.

Draco mengerjap panik. Dia bisa memastikan jumlah burung itu pasti lebih dari lima. Ah, mungkin tujuh ?

"Arrrgghh !" serunya panik. Draco berlarian ke segala penjuru ruangan. "

Pergi...Pergi dariku ! Arggh !"

"Burung sialan...just go-to-hell, Damn !"

"Arggh !"

Darren beranjak dari kegiatan duduk diamnya. "Oh, Hermione, apa akan baik-baik saja membiarkannya seperti itu ?" katanya berusaha santai. Hermione menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu kalau Darren pasti mengkhawatirkan sepupunya.

"Percayalah. Akan lebih baik seperti itu." Darren memandang Hermione penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memberinya senyuman misterius.

"Arrgghh !" kedua insan tersebut terseok ke belakang.

Berkat tabrakan Draco. Sepertinya memang sengaja mengganggu dua orang tersebut.

"Hell no...kalian bahkan masih bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan saat orang lain tengah sengsara," Draco berlari ke arah perapian. Bermaksud berputar-putar di depannya mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau yang selalu mengada-ada. Kami sedang menikmati pertunjukanmu, Malfoy." sahut Hermione datar.

"Oh, aku benci kalian berdua," seru Draco sambil mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja. Bermaksud menggunakannya sebagai raket. Draco mengibas-ibaskan bukunya di atas.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah ?" tanya Hermione santai. Draco termangu dengan mata melotot. Hingga menyebabkan seekor burung mematuki kepalanya.

"Aww...apa maksudmu dengan menyerah ? Tidak, tidak. Tidak akan..," sahutnya sambil terus mengibas-ibaskan bukunya.

"Pilihan yang salah !" Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan muka Draco.

Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, burung-burung yang mengerubungi Draco semakin bertambah. Sekarang sudah belasan jumlahnya. Sang Pangeran Slytherin semakin panik.

"Arrggghhh !"

Darren memandang prihatin ke arah Draco.

"Granger...hentikan. Hentikan !"

"Aaa...tidak semudah itu." sahut Hermione sambil menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kumohon. Kumohon, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk ke kamar mandi itu sekarang !"

"APA !?" serunya histeris sambil berlindung di bawah meja ruang rekreasi.

"Hell no, Granger. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau !"

"Oh, baiklah. Nikmati saja permainannya."

Draco semakin tidak tahan. Burung-burung itu kini bahkan sudah mencabik-cabik jubahnya. Meski ukurannya kecil, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan ketika bekerjasama.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah, Granger." Draco mengatakannya pelan sekali. Enggan untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia seorang Malfoy bukan ? Dan seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai akhir.

Hermione memicingkan matanya. Menyadari adanya ketidaktulusan dalam ucapan sang partner. "Kau bilang apa, aku tidak dengar !"

Draco menggeram marah. "AKU BILANG, KAU MENANG, GRANGER. AKU MENYERAH !" "Ooo..." sahut Hermione sambil termangu-mangu.

"Hei, Hei, tunggu. Kenapa parkit-parkit sialan ini masih saja mengerubungiku !? Hentikan, Granger !" "Tidak sampai kau masuk kesana !" sahut Hermione sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu kamar mandi. Draco mendengus keras. Dia hendak bangkit berdiri. Namun...

**DUUGH !**

"Ouch-,"

"Oouh, hati-hati dengan 'kepalamu yang berharga', Malfoy." ucap Hermione menekankan perkataannya. Meniru gaya bicara Draco saat mengatakannya. Draco mengeluh pelan. Masih sambil mengibaskan tangannya mengusir kawanan parkit yang mengerubunginya, dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan segera menutup pintunya.

BRAKK !

Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam. "Granger, aku sudah di dalam."

"Ah―"Hermione hendak berkata-kata, namun segera dipotong Draco.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak akan menyingkirkan binatang ini sebelum aku membuka pakaianku !" teriak Draco lagi.

"Tapi―"

"Hurry up, Granger. Burung ini sangat agresif. Dia seperti ingin memperkosaku !"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Diamlah, Malfoy !"

**BRUKK !**

"Aww !"

Hermione dan Darren saling bertukar pandang. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berguling berusaha menahan tawa. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya. Dan teriakan-teriakan Draco terhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa pelan bersama.

**-oOo-**

"Granger sialan !"  
Keluh seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang berbaring telentang di atas ranjangnya. Draco memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Dia merasa pusing.  
"Ough, kalau dia bisa melakukannya. Aku juga bisa. Awas saja, Granger."  
Pemuda itu kini bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Draco membuka pintu dan berjalan terseok menuruni tangga. Kakinya masih sakit berkat terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Itu semua karena burung-burung Hermione tentunya !  
Pemandangan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid yang kosong menyapa penglihatannya. Api di perapian masih menyala. Menimbulkan hawa hangat dan kesan tenang ke dalam jiwa. Buku-buku dan perkamen yang dilihatnya berserakan di lantai dan meja tadi, kini sudah bersih tak tersisa.  
Sejenak, Draco merasa kesepian menyusup dalam hatinya. Dia terduduk di tangga Ruang Rekreasi. Terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Pandangannya pun tak fokus. Menerawang melihat benda yang berada di genggaman tangannya.  
Sebuah perkamen lusuh. Yang isinya seperti sebuah ultimatum untuknya.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan isi perkamen itu dan beranjak berdiri. Tidak mau terlalu lama merenung sendirian disini. Draco menyibakkan tirai gorden yang menutupi jendela. Makan malam dimulai 5 menit lagi.

-oOo-

Seorang gadis berambut merah menyala tengah terengah-engah berlarian di Koridor Kastil Hogwarts yang tengah dipenuhi murid-murid tersebut. Dia tidak dapat berhenti berlari meski napasnya sudah memburu tak karuan.

**BRUK !**

"Aww..."

Seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang tidak dapat berhenti berlari, gadis itupun juga tidak dapat berhenti menabrak murid-murid lain. Menyebabkan beberapa dari mereka harus mendengus kesal karena tumpukan buku-bukunya harus terjatuh akibat tabrakan satu-satunya anak gadis keturunan Weasley itu..

"Ah, maaf. Maafkan aku !"seru Ginevra Molly Weasley itu sambil terus berlari. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menoleh ataupun membantu siapapun yang telah ditabraknya itu untuk bangun.

Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, menemukan Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dimanapun sahabatnya itu berada.

Ginny menyusuri koridor dan berbelok ke kelas-kelas manapun yang dijumpainya. Bahkan dia tidak sengaja masuk Kelas Transfigurasi Professor Minerva McGonagall―dan dengan sukses langsung mendapat teguran dari kepala asramanya tersebut. Masih bagus dia tidak mendapatkan detensi.

Aula Besar, Perpustakaan, Ruang Astronomi, Kebun Herbology, Pondok Hagrid, bahkan Kamar Mandi Prefek pun sudah dia kunjungi. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja Hermione berada disana.

Bagaimana bisa?

Hermione kan Ketua Murid. Dan Ketua Murid pasti mendapatkan fasilitas kamar mandi yang lebih lengkap daripada Kamar Mandi Prefek. Dengan bath-up super besar, kran-kran yang tidak pernah kehabisan persediaan spa susu dan lavender untuk berendam, jacuzzi dan lain sebagainya. Tapi jangan lupakan siapa partner Ketua Muridnya.

Draco Malfoy !

Hermione pernah mengeluh kepada Ginny bahwa dia selalu saja berebut kamar mandi dengan Ferret Pirang itu. Jadi bisa saja kan, kalau Hermione lebih memilih mengasingkan diri ke Kamar Mandi Prefek daripada harus berdebat tidak penting dengan Draco. Itu menurutnya sih!  
Ginny berhenti berlari. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan dia hampir kehabisan napas. Jadi,. dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar saja. Menyandarkan diri ke dinding batu Hogwarts yang dingin.  
Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Gin?"

Ginny sediit terlonjak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia segera menghela napas pelan. Begitu menyadari siapa yang telah mengejutkannya.

"Lav, kau mengejutkanku."

"Oh, sorry, Gin. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang telah kaulakukan sampai penampilanmu...err―kacau."

Ginny menghela napas pelan. "Uh, sebenarnya aku hanya sedang mencari Hermione."

"Hermione?"tanya Lavender heran. Ginny hanya mengangguk singkat. Masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengatur napasnya.

"Maksudmu, Hermione yang ada disana itu?"sahut Lavender sambil menunjuk salah satu sudut. Ginny mengikuti arah telunjuk Lavender.

HERMONE!

Dia mendapatkannya. Demi Godric, dia bahkan sudah mengelilingi separuh kastil untuk menemukan gadis itu. Dan yang didapatinya sekarang, Hermione malaih asyik duduk di kursi batu yang terletak di dekat koridor Transfigurasi.

"Hermione!"serunya riang.

Hermione mendongak dan mendapati Ginny tengah berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya. Hingga...

**SRUKK !**

"Aww..."

"Oh, hati-hati, Gin."

Gadis itu terjatuh tersandung akar pohon yang timbul di tanah. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai Ginny bertindak begitu ceroboh seperti itu.

"Hermione!"

"Gin, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Hermione langsung ketika mendapati gadis itu sudah menghempaskan diri disampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh, benarkah?"tanya Hermione khawatir. Gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang itu langsung mendekat ke arah Ginny dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Ginny. Ginny hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tidak baik-baik saja bukan berarti sakit, Hermione."serunya sarkastik.

Hermione nyengir. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu 'tidak baik-baik saja', Gin?"

Ginny langsung beranjak duduk. Kembali teringat dengan tujuan utamanya mencari Hermione. Keperluan yang sangat mendesak.

"Kemana saja kau seharian kemarin?"Tanya Ginny lebih mirip seperti menginterogasi Hermione. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, jangan mengungkitnya lagi, Gin. Aku sangat benci mengatakannya, tapi aku sedang dalam detensi kemarin."jawab Hermione sambil menunduk lesu.

"Detensi?"Tanya Ginny balik.

"Yeah, bersama Malfoy."

"Demi Celana Merlin!"

Ginny berseru sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi kenapa kau mencariku kemari, Gin?"

"Oh, Uh…aku…,"sahut Ginny terbata-bata.

"Yeah? Kenapa?"

"Kumohon jangan terkejut mendengarnya, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal, Gin. Please, berhentilah bertele-tele."sahut Hermione mulai kesal.

"Oh, Oh, baiklah."

"So?"

"Ini…Jaden…Dia…Dia…,"

"Hmm?"

"Dia masuk Tim Quidditch Slytherin, Hermione!"

HENING!

Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Atau respon apapun. Hermione hanya diam mematung. Tidak marah, tidak menangis, tidak tertawa, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Dia hanya diam. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ginny yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hermi?"

"Dimana Jaden sekarang?"

"Lapangan Quidditch."jawab Ginny heran.

"Oh, Great…"

Hermione langsung bangkit berdiri. Dengan tanpa berbalik dia bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan kekasih Harry Potter tersebut yang hanya bisa memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi apapun padanya."sahut Ginny sambil berjalan mengikut di belakang Hemione.

**-oOo-**

"HEI, BLAISE…BERGERAKLAH ! MOVE…MOVE…MOVE…GUNAKAN TAKTIK COBBING*) JIKA PERLU !"seru Kapten Tim Quidditch Slytherin―Draco Malfoy― dengan lantang. Dia bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah di udara. Mengamati permainan anak buahnya satu-persatu.

Blaise Zabini―sang rekan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu―segera beralih posisi dan bergerak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Kapten. Dia tidak perduli dengan semua luka goresan ataupun cuaca yang sudah mendekati minus ini. Dia harus berjuang mati-matian. Mereka akan segera melawan Gryffindor begitu Musim Dingin usai dan Natal telah lewat. Karena ini bias dibilang latihan terakhir mereka sebelum liburan Natal tiba. Lagipula, dia juga melihat Draco berjuang keras dalam latihan ini.

"BLAISE, KAU MELAMUN ! C'MON….,"seru Draco meneriakinya lagi. Jika Blaise bukanlah temannya, sudah pasti dia tidak akan luput dari kemarahan ataupun sumpah serapah Draco.

Bersyukurlah, Zabini!

Darren dan Jaden pun juga mengikuti latihan mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Blaise dan Draco mereka juga tidak kalah berantakannya. Bahkan Darren sudah terjatuh dari sapu lebih dari dua kali.

Saat mereka tengah sibuk dengan taktik perpindahan tempat, latihan mati-matian, melawan hawa dingin yang tengah menusuk kulit, seseorang berteriak dar tepi lapangan. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang dan teman gadisnya yang bermabut kemerahan.

"―den, turunlah !"

"Kemari sekarang―juga !"

Suaranya hanya samar-samar terdengar. Tenggelam dalam gemuruh ributnya angin musim dingin. Draco menghentikan laju sapunya. Memicingkan matanya sebentar dan menoleh kea rah dua gadis yang tengah berteriak-teriak di tepi lapangan tersebut. Dia merasa mengenalnya.

'Granger? Weaselete?'batinnya heran.

'Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa dia sedang mencariku?' batinnya lagi. Mau tidak mau Draco tersenyum tipis. Apakah Granger kemari hanya untuk mengingatkannya supaya tidak telat makan atau dia mengkhawatirkannya? aAh, itu pikiran yang sangat menyenangkan.

Draco sudah melonggarkan gengamannya pada sapu terbangnya dan hendak menukik turun. Namun ketika dia baru saja memutar arah sapunya ke arah Hermione dan Ginny, seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

"Jaden?"gumamnya pelan.

Kenapa justru bocah itu yang turun?

Apa dia yang dicari oleh Granger?

Sejurus kemudian, Draco merasa kekecawaan menelusup ke dalam hatinya kembali. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul di tepi lapangan tersebut.

Karena Sang kapten tim diam saja dan tak melakukan apapun, seluruh anggota tim pun secara serentak ikut menghentikan laju permainan mereka. Mereka sama-sama memandang heran kea rah Draco dan kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Prince of Slytherin tersebut.

**Di tepi lapangan**

"Jane!"sapa Jaden berusaha sesantai mungkin. Memanggil saudara perempuannya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Kau mencariku?"tanyanya lagi.

PLAKK !

Sebuah tamparan tak terduga mendarat di pipi kiri Jaden. Tamparan Hermione."Tentu saja, Brengsek."

Jaden terperangah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut saudara perempuannya. Matanya terbelalak. Draco yang melihatnya dari atas sapunya pun juga terkejut. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Zabini, Darren, Ginny serta semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"JANE!" seru Jaden terkejut.

Hermione tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Sehingga dia menangis begitu saja.

"Kau…Jaden…Tega sekali kau..,"Hermione tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ginny berusaha mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hermione. Namun gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Hermi―,"

"Tidak, Gin. Biarkan aku bicara."

"Jean, aku―"

"Aku tidak…Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sifatmu, Jaden. Never―,"sahutnya sambil terisak menahan tangis. "―, tapi kau, aku…aku hanya tidak mau Mum…Mum kecewa denganku..denganmu..atas apa yang telah kau perbuat…,"

"Aku tidak mau !"lanjut Hermione sambil menekuk lututnya dengan berjongkok menangis di atas tanah. Ginny menutup mulutnya tidak tega.

Draco yang melihatnya langsung menukik turun. Tidak tahan melihat sang partner yang menangis begitu sedih. Lalu dalam sekejap…

BRUKK !

SRUKK !

"Arrgghh!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan kembali melayang pada muka Jaden. Menyebabkannya langsung tersungkur ke tanah lembab.

"PERGI JAUH DARINYA, BRENGSEK!"

**TBC**

***)Cobbing : Taktik menyikut lawan (Marcus Flint pernah melakukan pelanggaran ini terhadap Angelina Johnson, Chaser Gryffindor, dalam Harry Potter and The Prisoners of Azkaban)**

**Note : Terimakasih kepada Amuto yang selalu menyemangati saya dengan menagih fanficnya dengan setia. Makasi :) Terimakasih juga buat Destin Dramione yang udah kasi saran. Maaf kalao belum bisa dimuat sarannya :( Maaf yaa. Okay, saya mohon hargai sedikit saja kerja keras saya dalam pergi ke warnet bolak-balik tiap hari yay ? *ngarep-amat* Review pelase :D**


End file.
